The Buried Secret of Tommy Pickles
by LoneOutlawStar7
Summary: What happens when Dil pushes Tommy too far. (WARNING THIS FANFICTION HAS VERY DARK THEMES IN IT AND SHOULD NOT BE READ BY THE FAINT-HEARTED) You have been warned.
1. Chapter One Pickles DNA

The Buried Secret of Tommy Pickles

Chapter One: Pickles DNA

I do not own Rugrats or Nickelodeon

Dawn broke and it engulfed the bedroom of Tommy and Dil Pickles.

The two year old Tommy Pickles was in his bed, half asleep

The seventeen month old Dil Pickles was in his crib, fast asleep

"It's morning already?" Said Tommy

"How can Dil be sleeping, he was up all night screaming because of a the nightscares he keeps having." Said Tommy

Didi and Stu come into room.

"Morning Champ." Said Stu.

"Keep it down Stu, Dil is sleeping." Didi said in a low tone.

"Oh sorry Didi, how's he doing?" Asked Stu in a low tone.

"He seems fine now, I just hope it stays this way." Said Didi in a low tone.

"Good thing Tommy was never like this when he was Dil's age." Said Stu in a low tone.

"Oh that reminds me, Tommy and his friends are going to that play group this afternoon so you need to get your dad to drop them off." Said Didi in a low tone.

"Sure thing, is Dil going?" Asked Stu in a low tone.

"No he is too young for something like that and he is going to be cranky after all the drama last night, you know what his like if he does not get a good night sleep." Said Didi in a low tone.

"Come on Champ, time for some breakfast." Said to Tommy in a low tone.

"Noo, Sleepy." Tommy yelled out in his baby voice.

Tommy's outburst had woke Dil who began crying.

"Shit, Stu could take Tommy downstairs for his breakfast while I take care of Dil." Said Didi.

"Didi, we don't say bad words when the kids are around." Said Stu.

"I'm sorry Stu, I can't seem to think today." Said Didi.

"It's okay." Stu said as he walked out the bedroom.

As he walked out he came across Grandpa Lou in the hallway.

"Did I just hear Didi use a bad word?" Asked Grandpa Lou

"Yeah but I think it's only because we were up all night trying to get Dil to sleep." Said Stu.

"Oh was the little one having trouble sleeping?" Asked Grandpa Lou.

"Yeah but how could you not hear him, he was at it all night?" Stu asked his father.

"Once I am asleep, I am out like a light." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Well anyway we need you to drop Tommy and his friends off at the play group and look after Dil because Didi and I are going out." Said Stu.

"I was going to go out with some of the boys today." Said Grandpa Lou.

"No one else can do it, come on Dad please do it for me." Said Stu.

"Fine, I will look after Dil today." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Hang on a there, why can't Dil go with them?" Asked Grandpa Lou.

"Dil is too young to go to a play group like that, it's for kids Tommy's age and I got a feeling Dil is going to very cranky today so it's not really the right place for him." Said Stu.

"Oh I know about him being cranky too because I am the one who has to deal with it while you two are off doing god knows what anyway he's cranky because he knows you two are pushovers and he get away with it, back in my day a kid would get a smack if they were cranky." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Yeah I remember your smacks dad." Said Stu.

"I hope you did." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Come on let's have breakfast. Said Stu.

The two walked down to the kitchen.

"Dad do you want a cappuccino?" Asked Stu.

"No sir, I just want a real cup of coffee." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Whatever." Stu said under his breath.

"What was that?" Asked Grandpa Lou.

"Nothing, Dad" Said Stu.

Stu went to the cupboards to get Tommy his Reptar cereal.

"Oh no we're out of Reptar cereal but we got some Goober cereal here." Said Stu.

"Sorry Champ but we ran out of Reptar cereal, looks like you have to have Goober cereal." Stu said to Tommy as he poured the cereal into a bowl and added milk.

"I hate Goober, I want Reptar." Said Tommy in his baby voice.

"I'm sorry Tommy but all we have is Goober now please just eat your breakfast." Said Stu.

"NOOO!" Tommy yelled out in his baby voice as he banged his fists on the table.

"Tommy I am warning you, don't you rise your voice to me young man now eat your breakfast." Said Stu with his voice rised.

Tommy picked up his bowl and smashed it on the floor.

Stu and Grandpa Lou were shocked.

"TOMMY CLEAN THAT UP RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Stu.

"Make me." Tommy said in his baby voice.

"Make you?!" Stu said as his face was going red.

"That's it's you're going in time-out." Said Stu.

"No Stu theirs only one way to handle this, you got to give him a spanking." Said Grandpa Lou as he stood up from his chair.

"But dad we have never given him a spanking, we don't believe in that." Said Stu.

"Stu he is in the terrible twos, if you let this go on he going to get worst so you need to nip it in the bud just like I did with you and drew and it never did you no harm." Said Grandpa Lou.

"If you say so Dad." Said Stu.

Stu picked up Tommy by his collar and carried him to the basement because he did not want Didi to hear what's about to happen, knowing she would not like it.

Stu sat down and put Tommy across his lap.

"Sorry champ but this is going to hurt me a lot me then it's going to hurt you." Said Stu.

Stu pulled Tommy's pyjama shorts.

Tommy had no idea what was going one or what to make of it.

'I'm potty trained now why is Daddy pulling my shorts down, I don't wear a diaper anymore' Tommy thought to himself.

Stu started to smack Tommy's bottom.

Tommy yelled out in pain.

"NOOO DADDY STOP IT!" Tommy yelled out in his baby voice.

"I'm sorry Tommy but it's for your own good." Stu said as carried smacking Tommy's bottom.

"BUT IT HURTS!" Tommy yelled out in his baby voice.

"That's the point, it's so you don't misbehave ever again." Said Stu in a dark voice.

Stu carried on spanking Tommy now in a blind rage and Tommy carried on screaming and crying.

His tears rolled his face and formed a puddle on the ground.

Stu stopped spanking Tommy when he felt something stick to his hand, it was blood.

Stu's hand had blood on it, His son's blood.

He looked at Tommy's bottom, it was now red raw with blood dripping down.

He heard the sounds of Tommy crying.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" Stu asked himself.

Stu's grip on Tommy had now become lose and Tommy jumped from his lap.

He pulled up his shorts and ran towards his bedroom, tripped on both of set of stairs as tried to get away from his father.

As he got to the landing, he could see into his mom and dad's bedroom where he saw Didi holding Dil and singing to him.

This outraged Tommy.

He ran to his bedroom, got onto his bed and began crying into his pillow.

(Tommy's POV)

I hate him so much

He is always causing trouble.

He never shares our toys and he always breaks them.

I can never go on adventures with my friends because I stuck looking after him.

Changing his diaper and trying to stop him from crying.

Mommy and Daddy always give him all the attention.

They never have time for me anymore.

He is always a bad boy and I am always good.

But Mommy and Daddy always treat him, they are always buying him Goober toys and letting him watch Goober on the TV.

Oh how I hate Goober.

I can't believe my Daddy did that to me.

He's suppose to protect me.

He hurt me so much.

My bottom hurts so much.

Everything hurts.

The one thing I hate the most is the nightscares he keeps having.

His crying and screaming is keeping me up all night, I cant' get any sleep.

I am always tired, so tired.

(End of Tommy's POV)

Tommy carried crying onto he fell asleep.

(A few hours )

Tommy was awoken by a knock at the door.

It was Didi.

"Tommy, your friends are here." Said Didi.

Tommy still upset over what had happen early on, did not care.

He just wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

"Oh come on Tommy, your friends are waiting for you." Said Didi.

Tommy did not move from where he was.

"Looks like I am going to have to carry you downstairs like your a baby." Didi said in a annoyed voice.

Didi picked up Tommy and carried him downstairs to the playpen where his friends, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi where.

Didi placed Tommy in the playpen.

"Hi Tommy." They all said at once.

Tommy said nothing, just crossed his arms and looked at the floor.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"Dil." Tommy said.

"Oh no what's he done now." Asked Phil.

"Well apart from always crying, screaming, pooping his diaper, his dumb Goober toys and always stealing my mommy and daddy's attention, it's his nightscares that he keeps having." Said Tommy in a very angry voice.

"I always said he was a bad baby, we should have took him back when we could." Said Phil

"I wish we did now." Said Tommy.

"Well look on the bright side we are going to play group today, it's going to be so much fun." Said Kimi.

"Well seeing that Dil won't be their, it's got to be better." Said Tommy.

Didi walked into the living room.

"Come on Tommy, we need to give you a bath before you go to play group." Said Didi as" she picked up Tommy.

"No I want to play with my friends." Tommy said in his baby voice.

"Tommy don't make a fuss, now come on." Didi said she carried Tommy to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom, Tommy saw Dil playing on the floor with some bath toys.

A anger grew in Tommy, Dil was the last person he wanted to see.

"Okay boys you just play here while I run you a bath." Said Didi as she began to run their bath.

She placed Tommy down next to Dil

Dil played with the toys as Tommy just sat their.

"DUCKIES DUCKIES DUCKINS!" Dil said in a very loud voice much to Tommy's annoyance.

Tommy took one of the toy ducks out of Dil's hand and tossed it across the room.

Dil stated to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" Didi asked not knowing what Tommy did.

Dil just carried on crying.

"Come on let's see if we can find some another toys you like." Didi said as they left the room.

Tommy got up and went over to the duck toy.

He started to stomp on it.

(Tommy's POV)

Everything he does just gets to me.

Playing with his dumb toys.

Always crying.

Mommy always making a fuss over him and never me.

(End of Tommy's POV)

Didi came back into the bathroom with Dil in her arms and Tommy's favourite toy in his arms.

He had Reptar.

"Reptar, my Reptar." Said Tommy in his baby voice with arms reached out.

"No Tommy, Dil needs it." Said Didi.

"What about me?" Said Tommy in a low tone, baby voice with a tear rolling down his face.

Didi undressed the boys and placed them in the bath.

As Didi placed Dil in the water, he began to cry and splashed water everywhere.

After a while Didi got Dil to settle down.

She started to wash Tommy.

The warm water relaxed Tommy.

He liked the way she washed him

His mommy was paying attention to him and this made Tommy happy.

"Tommy where did this red marks on your bottom come from?" Didi asked Tommy.

Tommy looked away and said nothing.

"Must have happen in the garden, you need to be more careful." Said Didi.

"Okay Dil it's your turn, are you going to be a good boy for Mommy?" Didi asked Dil.

As Didi started to wash Dil, he began to cry, scream and kick water everywhere.

"NOOO!" Dil yelled out as Didi tried to wash him.

"Please Dil stay still so Mommy can wash you." Said Didi.

"Didi there's a phone call for you." Stu yelled out from downstairs.

"Okay boys can you just stay their while I go get that, I will be back in a minute." Didi said as went downstairs to get the phone.

Dil continually cry, scream and kick water everywhere.

"Dil can you cut it out?" Asked Tommy.

"Noo, bad Tommy." Said Dil.

Dil stared to toss his toys at Tommy.

"Ow, Dil that hurts." Said Tommy.

Dil took hold of the Reptar toy and tossed it so far, it landed in the toilet.

"NOOO!" Tommy yelled out.

"Dil, how could you?" Tommy asked while starting to cry but with a rage rising in him.

Dil went to the edge of the bath trying to get out.

"No Dil, mommy said say in the bath, you might hurt yourself." Said Tommy as he walked over to where Dil was.

Tommy took hold of Dil to stop him from getting out of the bath.

Dil started to swing and kick his arms which knocked over the bottles on the bath.

Dil got one of the bottles which was open and squeezed it.

It was a shampoo bottle and it got in Tommy's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tommy yelled out.

"MY EYES ARE BURNING, GET IT OUT!" Tommy yelled out as he rubbed his eyes.

Tommy reached for the towel which was on a hook next to the bed and he rubbed his eyes.

The rage in Tommy had now reached boiling point, he hold the towel with strangling motion.

He slowly walked over to Dil.

"Tommy, scary." Dil said as he wet himself out of fear.

Tommy came face to face with Dil but before he could do anything Didi came back into the room.

"Sorry it took so long boys but come it's time to get ready." Said Didi.

Didi took the boys out of the bath and took them to the bed to get them ready.

Meanwhile downstairs in the playpen, the other babies were talking about Tommy.

"Guys I'm worry about Tommy, something is not right." Said Chuckie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Phil.

"He's just very angry, a lot of it aimed at Dil." Said Chuckie.

"To be fair Chuckie he is a very bad boy and I know what it's like to have a bad brother." Lil said while looking at Phil.

"No you guys, family should never fight." Said Chuckie.

"They should always stick together." Kimi said she took hold Chuckies hand.

"You got one thing right, Dil is a very bad boy." A voice said from behind them.

The babies turned around to see who it was.

It was Angelica.

"Angelica" The babies all said at once.

"What do you want Angelica?" Asked Kimi.

"Oh I just overheard you babies talking about how angry Tommy was and how bad Dil is being." Said Angelica.

"Yeah so what of it?" Asked Kimi.

"Sounds to me the old Pickles DNA is kicking in." Said Angelica.

"What's DNA?" Asked Phil.

"Oh you do babies, don't you know anything?" Asked Angelica.

"So what is it?" Asked Lil.

"DNA is what makes you who you are and in this case it makes us bad." Said Angelica

"No Angelica, their not like that." Said Chuckie.

"Just look at me." Angelica said with a evil smile.

"She could be right Chuckie." Said Phil.

"What about his Mommy and Daddy, their not mean?" Asked Chuckie.

"Well my Mommy and his Mommy are not real Pickles so they don't have our DNA but you know what my Daddy's like, he never treats me to anything and who knows what dark secrets Tommy's Daddy could have." Said Angelica.

"I'm scared of them now." Said Lil.

"Okay I know Dil can be a pain in the butt but how long has Tommy been our friend?" Asked Chuckie.

"A long time." The babies all said at once.

"How many times has Tommy been nice to us and helped us when we needed help? Asked Chuckie.

"Lot's of times." The babies all said at once.

"So we should carry on being Tommy's friend and help him though this, if he does have it." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah" The babies all said at once.

"I thinking Tommy's coming now, be careful babies and remember don't trust him." Angelica said as she ran away.

Didi walked over to the playpen with Tommy in her arms.

"Come on kids, time to go to playgroup." Said Grandpa Lou.

The kids want with Grandpa Lou to the car.

Grandpa Lou put Tommy in the front seat and the rest of the kids in the back seat.

No one made a sound during the car ride.

Tommy was in no mood to talk the rest of the rugrats was thinking about what Angelica said.

After a while they had made it to the playgroup.

They went inside and didi went to the desk.

"Hi my name is Lou Pickles and I'm here to drop off Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil Deville and Kimi Finster." Said Grandpa Lou.

The woman looked at her computer.

"Oh yes here is number 665. Chuckie Finster then Tommy Pickles and yeah here is the rest of them." Said the woman behind the desk.

"Yes here there are so you can just leave here and we can take it from here." Said the woman behind

the desk.

"Okay kids, I have to go now but do anything they say and have fun." Said Grandpa Lou he walked away while waving goodbye to the rugrats.

A older woman came up to the rugrats.

"My name is Karen and I will be looking after you all today so if you all just follow me and we can join the others." Said Karen.

The rugrats followed Karen to a gym where many other kids.

"Wow I have never seen so many kids before." Said Lil.

"They all look so scary." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuck, Tommy will protect us if anything happens, right Tommy." Said Kimi.

Tommy said nothing and just carried looking at the floor.

"Okay kids we a treat for all of you, you get to go on a trampoline." Said Karen.

All the kids in the gym let out a big cheer all but Tommy and Chuckie.

As all the kids got in line to go on the trampoline but Tommy just went and stood in the corner.

Chuckie went over to see if his best friend was okay.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Asked Chuckie.

"Yeah." Tommy said in a low voice.

"No you're not Tommy, I know when something wrong with you now tell me what's up." Said Chuckie.

"It's Dil, remember all the things I said back at the house." Said Tommy.

"Tommy, Dil has been a pain in our butts since he was born but we never let it get to us." Said Chuckie.

"I just can't take it any more." Said Tommy.

"You are the most strong and most bravest baby I know, you can make it though anything." Said Chuckie.

"I'm not brave." Said Tommy.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Chuckie.

"If I was brave then I would not let my little brother get to me and I would not cry like a dumb little baby after what happen." Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"What happen Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"Dil's be having this nightscares this past few nights and his crying keeps me up all night so this morning my Daddy makes me Goober cereal." Said Tommy.

"I love Goober cereal, it's so yummy and my Daddy always makes it for me." Said Chuckie.

"Well I hate Goober cereal and everything else Goober, I'm sick of always having to play with Dil's toys and watch Goober on the TV with him." Said Tommy.

"So you're upset that you had Goober cereal?" Asked Chuckie.

"Just forget about it." Tommy said as he turned away.

"No Tommy their has to be more then this." Said Chuckie as he put his hand on Tommy's back.

"NOO!" Tommy yelled out as he slapped Chuckie's hand away."

"Ow that hurt, I thought we were friends but Angelica was right about your Pickles DNA." Chuckie said as tears formed in his eyes

Chuckie walked back to others and Tommy watched him as he walked away.

'I wish I could tell him.' Thought Tommy.

Chuckie went to where his friends were.

"Chuckie. What's wrong?" Asked Kimi.

"Tommy hit me." Chuckie said with a sad tone in his voice.

"He what, I am going to kill him." Said Kimi with a angry tone in her voice.

Chuckie put his arms around Kimi.

"No, I don't want him hurting you with his Pickles DNA." Said Chuckie.

"We should just keep away from him." Said Phil.

"Just look at him over their, he looks so sad." Said Lil.

They looked over to Tommy who was standing up on the wall with his eyes on the ground while looking very sad.

"I want the old Tommy back." Said Chuckie.

"We all do Chuckie." Said Phil.

"Anyway we all get to go on a trampoline soon so that's going to be fun." Said Kimi with a smile.

"I don't know Kimi, it's seems pretty scary." Said Chuckie.

"Don't worry Chuckie, I will be here with you the whole time." Smiled Kimi as she took his hand.

"Okay but you guys go first." Said Chuckie.

They waited in line and watched as the other kids had fun on the trampoline.

Now it was the rugrats turn.

First was Lil's turn then it was Phil's turn who after five minutes had gotten sick but now it was Kimi turn.

Chuckie watched as Kimi was on the trampoline, her smile and laugher.

"Wow that does look like fun." Said Chuckie.

Now it was Chuckie's turn.

Chuckie got on the Trampoline and started bouncing.

After each bounce he got higher and higher.

He was smiling and smiling.

Chuckie was loving it.

He jumped away from the centre towards the edge to talk to Kimi.

"You were right Kimi, this is so much fun." Said Chuckie.

As he was talking to Kimi, he mis-bounced and fell of the trampoline.

He landed on his head.

He let out a massive scream and started to cry loudly.

Tommy heard the noise and looked up to see what was happing.

He saw Chuckie on the floor.

"CHUCKIE!" Tommy yelled out.

Tommy ran over to him.

When he got their he saw Chuckie on the floor with a puddle of blood.

Tommy was scared of the blood as were their friends and the other kids but he wanted to help his best friend.

But before he could do anything, Karen got their.

"Okay everyone back away, give me some room." Said Karen.

"Chuckie I need you to relex and stop crying so I can help you." Said Karen.

As she put her hands out to try and help him, Chuckie just and slapped and kicked them away.

She eventually picked him up so she could take him to the first aid office.

"No, I want to help Chuckie." Tommy said in his baby voice.

"No Tommy stay here with the others." Said Karen.

"Kids just go stand by the wall, don't go near the blood." Karen yelled out as she carried Chuckie away.

All the kids rushed to wall, feeling scared and upset about what happen but not Tommy.

He rushed to find Karen.

As he got to the hallway he seen Karen at the end.

He tried to keep up with her but tried hard not to be seen.

The sounds of Chuckie crying and trail of blood helped Tommy.

'There's no way I can just stay behind, not when my best friend needs me.' thought Tommy.

Karen turned around a corner and went into a room.

"That must the room where they send the baby's with boo-boo's like when I got hurt." Said Tommy.

Karen went out the room and went the other way.

Tommy went into the room.

He saw Chuckie sitting on a stool.

"Chuckie, are you okay?" Tommy asked him as he seen him.

"Tommy." Chuckie said as he rushed to Tommy to hug him.

"Oh Tommy my head it's hurts so much." Cried Chuckie.

"Chuckie, it's going to be okay." Said Tommy.

"No it's not, she says I might have to go to the hospital and I don't want to go their too scary." Cried Chuckie.

"Listen Chuckie, I am going to be with, I'm always going to be with you." Said Tommy.

"Thank you Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"Can I see it?" Asked Tommy.

"See what?" Asked Chuckie.

"The back of your head." Said Tommy.

"No Tommy, my brain could fall out then what would I do?" Asked Chuckie.

"Please Chuckie, I need to see what's wrong so I can help." Said Tommy.

"Okay then if you say so." Chuckie said as he turned around.

Tommy saw that the back of his shirt had become very red.

Tommy was scared of the blood but he was being drawled to it.

Tommy saw that he had a Goober plaster on.

"Oh no she put a Goober plaster on." Said Tommy.

"So?" Asked Chuckie.

"Chuckie, only Reptar can make you better." Tommy said as he went over the the desk.

"Tommy what are you doing?" Asked Chuckie.

"Looking for a Reptar Plaster." Said Tommy.

"Listen Tommy she put the Goober plaster on so let's just leave it at that." Said Chuckie.

"NO"! Yelled Tommy.

Chuckie was scared by Tommy's outbust.

"I can't find one." Tommy said with anger in his voice.

"It's fine Tommy, I'm happy with it." Chuckie said with a nervous laugh.

"Well let's see this Boo-Boo." Said Tommy.

"I'm sure about this Tommy." Said Chuckie.

"You want me to help you right?" Tommy asked Chuckie.

"...Yeah" Said Chuckie.

Tommy began to take off the plaster.

The blood oozed out as he took the plaster off.

Tommy finally took the plaster off.

He saw that Chuckie has a gash in his head.

Just like the blood on Chuckie's shirt, Tommy was scared but drawled to it.

Tommy put his finger in it.

"OWWW!" Chuckie yelled.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Somethings happening to my boo-boo." Said Chuckie.

"I don't see anything." Tommy lied, knowing he was the cause of the pain.

"Just put the plaster back on." Said Chuckie.

"No" Said Tommy.

"What?" Asked Chuckie.

"Goober is not going to help, you need Reptar." Said Tommy.

"I NEED MY DADDY!" Yelled Chuckie as he begun to cry.

Guilt washed over Tommy as he saw his best friend fall to the ground, crying.

Tommy put the plaster back on his head.

"I'm sorry" Said Tommy.

"Angelica was right, you have the Pickles DNA." Cried Chuckie.

"The what?" Tommy asked.

"Pickles DNA, it what makes you bad like Angelica" Cried Chuckie

"I'm not bad, I'm a good boy." Said Tommy.

"Yes you are, you are being mean and grouchy to everyone." Cried Chuckie.

"Your right but I just have been having a bad few days because of Dil." Said Tommy.

"No Tommy, big brothers look after their little brother or sister not blame things on them." Chuckie said as he pointed his finger at Tommy.

Tommy sat next to Chuckie and put hands over his eyes as he began crying.

"I really don't know what's wrong with me, it's like there's something bad inside me." Cried Tommy.

"It must the Pickles DNA." Said Chuckie.

"But what about the rest of my family." Said Tommy.

"Angelica has it for sure." Said Chuckie.

"My mommy, daddy and grandpa don't..." Tommy stopped talking due to having a flashback of his grandpa telling his daddy to spank and his daddy spanking him.

"Your right about the Pickles DNA." Said Tommy.

"How I am?" Chuckie asked.

"Listen Chuckie theirs something else I did not tell you, my dad hit me." Said Tommy.

"What do you mean, what happen?" Asked Chuckie.

"I said I was not going to eat the Goober Cereal, Daddy got mad then I smashed the bowl on the floor." Said Tommy.

"Tommy that's not like you." Said Chuckie

"What my daddy did next was not like him." Said Tommy.

"What happen next?" Asked Chuckie.

"He picked me up and took me to the basement." Said Tommy.

"The basement is so scary." Said Chuckie.

"Not as scary as what happened next." Said Tommy.

"Come on Tommy, please tell me what happened." Chuckie said as he put his hand on Tommy's hand.

"NO, I CAN'T!" Tommy yelled as he got up to move away from Chuckie and started to cry more.

"Tommy, I am your best friend so you tell me anything and you're brave so I know you can do this." Chuckie said as he put his hand on Tommy's arm.

"He hit me." Cried Tommy in a low tone.

"What?" Asked Chuckie.

"He put me on his lap, took my PJ's off and hit my bottom." Cried Tommy.

"Oh no" Said Chuckie.

"It went on forever, it hurt so bad, I could not stop crying and I begged him to stop." Cried Tommy.

"Did he?" Asked Chuckie.

"Yeah but it went on forever." Said Tommy.

"Does your mommy know?" Said Chuckie.

"She saw them when she was giving me a bath but she did not care."

"I'm so sorry that happen, your Mommy and Daddy should be looking after you and doing that." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah" Tommy said he stopped crying.

"You can stay with me, I will protect you and Dil can come as well." Said Chuckie.

"Forget Dil, they love him more then me." Said Tommy with a angry tone in his voice.

"Tommy what if the Pickles DNA makes them hurt him?" Asked Chuckie.

"So what, he's a bad boy and he deserves it. Said Tommy with a angry tone in his voice.

"Tommy he's your brother and brothers always protect their brothers and sisters, I would do anything Kimi because I love her." Said Chuckie.

"I don't know Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"Tommy let's me ask you this, do you love your brother?" Asked Chuckie.

"Yeah" Said Tommy.

"You know what you do when you love someone, you protect them." Said Chuckie.

"You're right Chuckie so that's why I can't stay at your house, I have to stay to protect Dil because he is my brother and I love him." Said Tommy.

"That's the Tommy we all know and love." Smiled Chuckie.

The two boys hugged.

Karen came back into the room.

"Chuckie I see you are feeling better now but Tommy how did you get her?" Asked Karen.

Karen took both boys by the hand and led them out the room.

"Come on boys, we are going to do arts room now." Said Karen.

"YAY!" Both boys yelled out in their baby voices.

They got to the arts room and saw the rest of the rugrats at a table.

"Go on boys go join the rest of your friends." Said Karen as she let go of their hand and went to her desk.

"Do you think they are mad at me, I mean I was being a jerk?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm sure they will understand just talk to them and say you're sorry." Smiled Chuckie.

They both went over to them.

"Oh hi Chuckie, what does Tommy what?" Asked Phil.

Tommy frowned.

"Guys, Tommy has something to say, come on Tommy tell them." Said Chuckie.

"I'm really sorry guys, that I have been acting a jerk so can we go back to being friends?" Asked Tommy.

"I don't know." Said Lil.

Chuckie looked at Kimi, wanting her to say something.

"I forgive to Tommy and so should everyone else." Said Kimi.

"Ok then" Both of the twins said.

"Oh by the way Chuckie, hows your head?" Asked Kimi.

"A lot better now thanks to my best friend, Tommy." Chuckie said as he placed a hand of Tommy's back."

Tommy blushed.

"Well I still want to give it a kiss better." Kimi said as she kissed the back of Chuckie's head.

"And a kiss for my brothers best friend." Kimi said as she kissed Tommy's cheek.

The rugrats then all had a big group hug.

"Okay kids time to start." Said Karen.

"Now I am giving out lot's of paper to each table and you should already have lot's of crayons." Karen said she went around passing out papers to all the table's.

"Now feel free to draw anything you want on this papers and the person who has the best drawing get's lot's of Reptar bars but remember, have fun." Smiled Karen.

"I am going to draw lot's of bugs and mud." The twins said at the same time.

"No I am Lil." Said Phil.

"No I am Phil." Said Lil.

"Guys you both can." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie, what are you going to draw?" Asked Kimi.

"Daffodils because their my favourite." Smiled Chuckie.

"And what are you drawing?" Asked Chuckie.

"All my favourite amine people." Said Kimi.

"What about you, Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"Not sure" Said Tommy.

"What about Reptar?" Said Phil.

"No I have lot's drawings of him on my wall at home." Said Tommy.

Tommy thought hard about what he should draw then it came to him.

"I am going to draw a picture for Dil to say I'm sorry." Said Tommy.

"Aww that's so sweet." Said Kimi.

The rugrats started to draw their pictures.

A half an hour had a passed.

"Okay kids put your crayons down it's time to stop drawing, now when I call your name I want that person to come here and tell us about the pictures you made." Said Karen.

Karen called up each kid one by one.

All the kids had gone up all but the rugrats but it was not their turn.

"Kimi Finster" Said Karen.

"This picture has all my favourite anime people." Said Kimi in a baby voice.

"WHAT'S ANIME!?" A kid at the back yelled out.

"They are like cartoons from Japan and they are much better then the ones here." Said Kimi in a baby voice.

"Okay sit down Kimi." Said Karen.

"Next is Lil Deville." Said Karen.

"My brother and I did a drawing together so can we both tell everyone?" Lil asked Karen in a baby voice.

"Sure, come up, Phil." Said Karen.

"We did a drawing of mud and bugs." Said Phil in a baby voice.

"Because they are our favourite things in the whole world." Said Lil in a baby voice.

"EW, GROSS!" A girl yelled out.

"Okay kids, settle down anyway take yours seats Phil and Lil." Said Karen.

"Next up is Chuckie Finster." Said Karen.

"I did a picture of Daffodils because they are my favourite things in the world and they remind me of my mom." Said Chuckie in a baby voice.

"That's so lame everyone knows only girls like Daffodils and all the other dumb flowers, are you a girl?" Some boy said.

"No I am not a girl and flowers are not dumb but you are." Said Chuckie in a baby voice.

"What did you say?" The boy said as he got up.

Tommy got up aswell.

"Hey leave my friend alone." Said Tommy in a baby voice.

"EVERYONE STOP IT NOW AND TAKE YOUR SEATS." Said Karen.

"Wow Chuckie that was really brave of you." Said Tommy.

"Yeah, your Pickles DNA must be rubbing of on me." Smiled Chuckie.

"Tommy Pickles, you're next." Said Karen.

"My drawing is of my brother and I, it's my way of saying sorry to my brother Dil." Said Tommy in a baby voice.

"Dil is a very bad boy but..." Said Tommy in a baby voice.

"You can say that again." Said Phil.

"No but really I am his big brother and I should not be getting mad at him." Said Tommy in a baby voice.

"So in this drawing I have Dil and I playing in a sandbox at the park also I have Goober their as well even if I do hate him, he is my brothers favourite so I should support him too." Said Tommy in a baby voice.

"Looks like we have a winner and it's Tommy Pickles so let's give him a big hand." Said Karen.

Everyone did all but that one boy.

"Here you go Tommy, this are yours." Karen said as she gave Tommy a bag full of Reptar bars.

"I love Reptar bars." Smiled Tommy in a baby voice.

"Now don't eat all this at once or else you will be sick." Said Karen.

"Nope, I'm going to sharing them with all my best friends." Tommy smiled as he looked towards his friends.

"Okay kids it's break-time follow me to the break room." Said Karen.

The kids followed her to the break room.

The rugrats found a table to sit at.

"Dig in guys." Tommy said as he poured out the Reptar bars onto the table.

"YAY, REPTAR BARS!" The rest of the Rugrats yelled out.

They all started to eat the Reptar bars.

All were enjoying the sweets until the boy who made fun of Chuckie came over.

He opened up his backbag and pushed the Reptar bars into his bag.

"Hey what are you doing?" Tommy asked the boy.

"Dumb little babies like you lot, don't deserve Reptar bars." Said the boy.

"First of all they belong to me and you could have had some if you were nice." Said Tommy.

"Well they belong to me now and there is nothing you can do about it ." Laughed the boy.

Tommy just started to tear up as he looked down at the table where Reptar bars were just on.

"There's nothing I can do but Repter always fights bad people like you." Said Tommy.

"Where is Reptar then?" Asked the boy.

"Right here because I'm Repter." Tommy said as he put his arms and roared

"What?" Asked the boy.

Tommy jumped on the boy and bite his neck.

"AHHHH THIS LITTLE FREAK IS BITING ME, SOMEONE GET HIM OFF ME!" The boy yelled.

The boy pushed Tommy off him and punched him right in the head which knock him out cold.

Tommy woke up but not in the break-room but in the first aid room.

Tommy's head still hurt from before.

"Ow my heads hurts, what happen?" Said Tommy.

Tommy got down the table he was laying on and made his way out of the room.

He was in the hallway, he was trying to rememberer his way round but his head was fuzzy.

After walking around for a little bit he came across a room with a open door where he saw his friends.

"I found you guys, I just woke up in some other room with my head hurting." Said Tommy.

The rest of the rugrats said nothing.

"What's wrong you guys?" Asked Tommy.

"Tommy can I talk to you outside." Said Chuckie.

"Sure" Said Tommy.

They both went outside the room.

"What is it Chuckie?" Said Tommy.

"They are all mad at you." Said Chuckie.

"What, why?" Asked Tommy.

"Tommy, you bite that guy." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie I was just doing what Reptar would have done, he always does that to beat the bad guys." Said Tommy.

"Tommy this is real life, we don't do that." Said Chuckie.

"Well what do we do then?" Asked Tommy.

"We cry until our mommy, daddy or any other grown up comes and helps us." Said Chuckie.

"Well I'm tired of waiting for someone to come save us, we need to stand up to bad people." Said Tommy with his fists up.

Chuckie just shook his head.

"Anyway why are you guys in that room, how come you're not with the others?" Asked Tommy.

"That Karen woman put us in here because we are been sent home, she called her grandpa to pick us up but having said that she called ages ago." Said Chuckie.

"Why are we being sent home?" Asked Tommy.

"Well that's the main reason they are mad at you, we are getting sent home because Karen is mad at you for what you did to that boy and does not want us here any more also I don't think we can come back which is too bad because I kind of liked it here." Said Chuckie.

"Good, I never want to come here anyway, I just wanted to stay in bed and get some sleep." Tommy said as he kicked the wall.

This scared Chuckie.

"Wait did you say my grandpa is coming to get us?" Said Tommy.

"Yeah" Said Chuckie.

Tommy started to cry.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Asked Chuckie.

"Karen is going to tell them what happened and they are going to be mad at me." Cried Tommy.

"Well Tommy you did do a bad thing." Said Chuckie.

"But they are going to hurt me again no it's going to be even worst." Cried Tommy.

Tommy carried on crying as Chuckie did not know what to do or say.

"Tommy do you remember what I said about protecting the ones we love and what you just said about standing up the bad guys?" Asked Chuckie.

"Yeah" Cried Tommy.

"Well you got to protect Dil because he is your little brother who you love stand up to your family with their Pickles DNA."Said Chuckie.

"I don't know if I can, I'm scared." Cried Tommy.

"Tommy you most bravest baby I know, you can fight this." Said Chuckie.

Before Tommy could say anything, Karen came by.

"Okay time for you lot to go, I would tell you off Tommy for sneaking out the first aid room but there is no point." Said Karen.

The rugrats followed Karen with Tommy walking slowly behind them.

Scary thoughts were going though Tommy's brain.

Fear was running though his heart.

He was imaging the pain he felt by his father's hands.

He was trying not to pee himself but remembering he no longer wears diapers and does not want to add any more to the list of things his family will be mad at him for.

They got to the desk to see Grandpa Lou was there and he looked mad.

Tommy peed himself.

"Mr Pickles, Tommy and his friends are no longer welcome here so here please just take their artwork and go." Said Karen.

The rugrats turned around and gave Tommy a dirty look.

"I'm sorry this happen and don't worry we will deal with Tommy when we get back." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Oh no." Tommy said under his breath.

"Come on kids, let's get you home." Said Grandpa Lou.

The Rugrats followed Grandpa Lou to the car.

He put each Rugrats in their seat with Tommy going in last.

As Grandpa Lou picked him up, he could smell the pee.

"Tommy did you just piss yourself?" Grandpa Lou asked with a meanness in his voice.

Tommy just just his hands in front of his face making a shield fearing Grandpa Lou would hit him

"Well we don't time to deal with this so you just will have to stay like this until we get home." Said Grandpa Lou asked with a meanness in his voice.

With all the rugrats in the car, they were on their way.

The smell of Tommy's pee filled the car and they know it's coming from him.

"Hey guys what's that smell?" Phil said in a sarcastic voice.

"I think it's coming from Tommy." Said Lil said in a sarcastic voice.

"What's wrong Tommy, did you forget your diapers at home?" Laughed Phil.

"Don't be mean Phil, he's still a baby because what he did today that's what babies do." Said Lil said in a sarcastic voice. .

"Yeah which got us banned from our new favourite place so what do you have to say about that, eh Tommy?" Asked Phil.

"Stop it." Tommy said with tears rolling down his face.

"That's all you have to say." Phil said put his fist in Tommy's face.

"NOO DON'T HURT ME!" Tommy yelled out as he started to cry.

"Will you kids cut it out and stop making a fuss." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Yeah guys cut it out." Said Kimi.

Tommy tried his hardest to stop crying.

Bottling up his emotions.

But the tears were still rolling down and they tasted so saltly.

They got to the Pickles household.

Tommy was now shaking in fear.

Tommy did not wait for Grandpa Lou to get him out of the car.

He undone his seat belt, opened the door and ran to the door.

He banged on the door with his fist.

The door was opened and it was Stu.

Tommy screamed.

Tommy ran under his leg and ran up the stairs crying.

"What the hell was that all about?" Asked Stu.

"When did you get back?" Asked Grandpa Lou.

"How come the kids are back early and you left Dil here." Said Stu.

"Oh god damm it, I rushed out of here so fast after I got the phone call." Said Grandpa Lou.

"What phone call?"Asked Stu.

"Let me get the kids in and I will tell you after." Said Grandpa Lou.

Grandpa took the Rugrats in, put them in the playpin where Dil was and went to the kitchen.

Stu and Didi were sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Oh by the way, here our some drawings the kids did at playgroup." Grandpa Lou said as he put the drawings on the table.

"Never mind that, what happen?" Asked Stu.

"I was just sitting their in my chair, watching TV." Said Grandpa Lou.

"More like taking a nap." Said Stu.

"Well anyway we got a phone call from this playgroup that the kids were at and they told me that their had been a incident." Said Grandpa Lou.

"What kind of incident?" Asked Stu.

"He bit some other kid." Said Grandpa Lou.

"OH MY GOD!" Yelled Didi.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD, JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM." Yelled Stu.

"Stu, don't you dare say that." Said Didi as she got up from her chair.

"But Didi, the little brat needs punishment." Said Stu.

"Punishment but he is just a little baby, our little baby wait those red marks I found on him when I was giving him a bath this morning did you do that?" Asked Didi.

"Yes." Said Stu.

"What on earth made you do that to our son?" Asked Didi.

"I made him some cereal but he just would not eat it and then he smashed the bowl, Didi I had no choice." Said Stu.

"Stu when Tommy is bad we put him in a time out, it says it in Lipchitz." Said Didi.

"Oh Didi, how many times have we put Tommy in time out and it has never worked also to hell with Lpschitz." Said Stu.

"But did hitting him really work, just look at what happened today at Playgroup?" Asked Didi.

"Because you have to keep at it just like I did we Stu and his brother." Said Grandpa Lou.

"I just don't know any more, I just so tried because of Dil always up all night crying and now I have to worry about Tommy." Said Didi.

"Now if you just do what I did with my boys with yours, you won't have to worry about yours." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Come on Didi he has a point, we got to try something new because nothing else has really worked." Said Stu.

Didi put your hands in her face as a tear rolled down from her eye.

"Okay." Said Didi.

"Now that's settle, lets take care of Tommy." Stu said as he got up from his chair.

Didi got up as well.

"No Di, this is a fathers responsibility." Stu said as he walked out the room.

"I guess it's for the best, I can't bear to think about Tommy in pain let alone see and hear him in pain.." Said Didi.

"Like when he is playing outside and he falls over but he is not really hurt but still cries anyway just think what he's going to be like when Stu is really hurting him." Said Didi.

"Didi, it tougher him up and the boys need it." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Oh talking about the boys, I can't believe you left Dil here." Said Didi.

"Im sorry, I just forgot." Said Grandpa Lou.

"In fact you have been forgetting a lot of things of late, are feeling okay?" Asked Didi.

"Yeah I just have not had my coffee that's all." Grandpa Lou said he got up to make a coffee.

Meanwhile in the playpen.

The Rugrats were rolling the star ball around.

"I can't believe Tommy did that, he is like nicest baby I know." Said Kimi.

"I never did like that kid, I always knew he was bad news." Said Phil.

"Come on we still don't know that." Said Kimi.

"You saw him today Kimi, the Pickles DNA has taken over him." Said Lil.

Sounds of quiet crying came from the corner.

Chuckie was sitting down with his back facing the rest of the rugrats and his hands in his face as he cried.

The Rugrats walked over to him.

Kimi placed her hand on his shoulder. Said Kimi.

"What 's wrong brother?" Asked Kimi.

"I want the old Tommy back." Cried Chuckie.

"Chuckie, he is Tommy." Said Kimi.

Chuckie turned around.

"No Kimi that's not Tommy that's a Tommy being took over by the Pickles DNA." Cried Chuckie.

Kimi and the others did not know what to say.

"I want the old Tommy that was nice to everyone, always helping people not the new Tommy that is mean to his friends and hurts people." Cried Chuckie.

"Most of all I want my best friend back." Cried Chuckie.

"Yeah us too Chuckie, us too." Said Phil.

The Rugrats all formed a group hug.

"It's little Dilly I feel sorry for, the Pickles DNA is going make him a really bad boy like Tommy is now." Said Lil.

"No." Chuckie with a firm voice.

The other rugrats just looked at him with a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean Chuckie?" Asked Lil.

"It's not too late for Dil, we can save him from the Pickles DNA." Said Chuckie.

"But how Chuckie?" Asked Lil.

"We're are going to take him away from here." Said Chuckie.

"But Chuckie this is house, this is where he lives with his Mommy, Daddy and Tommy." Said Kimi.

"That's just thing Kimi, he's not safe here with them." Said Chuckie.

"Well he is not coming to our house." Said Phil.

"No he is coming home with us, isn't that right Kimi." Smiled Chuckie.

"I don't know about this." Said Kimi.

Chuckie got up to face Kimi and he put both of his arms on her shoulders.

"Kimi you saw what Tommy did to that boy and how he has been treating us, do you think he is safe here?" Asked Chuckie.

Kimi thought about it for a moment.

"No." Said Kimi.

"Okay everyone, let's save Dil." Said Chuckie.

"Will you guys help me?" Chuckie asked Phil and Lil.

"Okay." The twins both said.

"Come on then." Chuckie said as he went over to Dil.

Dil was sitting down playing with his toy blocks.

Chuckie sat down next to Dil.

"Hi Dilly, what you're doing." Asked Chuckie.

Dil just tossed a toy block at Chuckie's head and laughed.

"Ow dil, that hurt." Chuckie said as rubbed the spot on his head where the toy block had hit him.

Dil did not respond to this, he just carried on looking at Chuckie.

Wanting to move on from that, Chuckie looked down at the toy blocks.

"Hey Dilly you spelled a word, do you know what that says?" Asked Chuckie.

Dil just shook his head.

"It says redrum, can you say that?" Asked Chuckie.

"Redrum." Dil said in his baby voice.

"Dilly I don't know how to say this but your family their no good for you." Said Chuckie.

"They have something called Pickles DNA and your family have it." Said Chuckie.

"Pickles DNA it makes you a bad person who does bad things and we don't want that happing to you." Said Chuckie.

"You most likely have Pickles DNA but with Kimi and I looking after you we might change that." Smiled Chuckie.

"So this means you are coming with us." Said Chuckie.

Chuckie picked up Dil.

"Okay guys we got to get him to my house." Said Chuckie.

"But how are we going to get him past the grown ups?" Asked Lil.

Chuckie looked into the kitchen and saw the growns had the backs facing the backdoor.

"Look guys we can get past them, we just have to be quiet."

"Phil get the hidden screwdriver and get us out of this playpin." Chuckie asked Phil.

Phil got the screwdriver from behind the pile of toys in the playpin.

"I got it." Said Phil.

"Okay now get us out of here." Said Chuckie.

Phil used the screwdriver to open up the playpin.

"Okay guys, we got to move really quiet like." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie you know Dil cries whenever he wants, what do we do then?" Lil asked.

"We just got to risk it Lil." Said Chuckie.

The rugrats made their way out of the playpin towards to the kitchen.

The rugrats as quiet as they could made their way past Didi and Grandpa Lou.

The rugrats were now in the garden.

"Yay we made it." Said Lil.

"We're not out of the woods yet, we still got to get to my house." Said Chuckie.

"But how Chuckie?" Asked Lil.

"Don't worry guys, theirs a lose bored in the fence." Said Chuckie.

The rugrats made their to the fence and made their way into Chuckie's garden via the the lose bored.

"Okay let's get inside." Said Chuckie.

The rugrats went to the backdoor only to find it was locked.

"The door won't open." Chuckie said as tried to open the backdoor.

"Where's your Mommy and Daddy, Chuckie?" Asked Lil.

"Oh no I forgot, their both at work today while Stu and Didi look after us." Said Chuckie.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Lil.

"We will just wait until they get back." Said Chuckie.

"When will they get back?" Asked Phil.

"I'm not sure." Said Phil.

"Well what do we do in the meantime?" Asked Phil.

"We can just play here in the garden until my Mommy and Daddy get back." Said Chuckie.

"I'm not sure if I am in the mood to play, Chuckie" Said Kimi.

"Why not?" Asked Chuckie.

"I'm just so sad about what's happing to Tommy." Said Kimi.

"We all are." Chuckie said as he placed his hand on Kimi's back.

"Hey everybody why don't we play tag?" Chuckie asked everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said.

The rugrats ran around the garden for a while until it started to rain.

"It's raining, what are we going to do now?" Asked Kimi.

"Don't worry, Mommy and daddy will be back soon." Said Chuckie.

"But I'm starting to get wet and cold." Lil said as she was rubbing her arms.

Dil started to cry very loudly.

"Oh great the dumb baby is crying." Said Phil.

Kimi went over to see what was wrong with Dil.

"He smelled like he wet himself." Said Kimi.

"Did anyone bring his diaper." Asked Chuckie.

"No we did not bring anything, no diapers or food and bottles."

"Yeah we're out here in the cold getting all wet with no food with a dumb smelly baby." Phil said in a mean voice.

"Chuckie, I don't think this is a good idea." Said Kimi.

"What do you mean Kimi?" Asked Chuckie.

"We can't look after him because he is not ours, he belongs with his family." Said Kimi.

"But what about the Pickles DNA." Said Chuckie.

"We don't know if that's even real." Said Phil.

"Yeah he's right." Said Kimi.

Chuckie just looked away, feeling defeated.

He looked at the the backdoor and said.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?" Asked Chuckie.

"I bet Dil is asking where his Mommy and Daddy is." Said Kimi.

Back at the Pickles household.

Didi walked into the living room, towards to playpin.

"Kids time for your bottles." said Didi.

Didi looked into the playpin and saw no one was their.

"OH MY GOD, WHERE THE HELL ARE THE KIDS!?" Yelled Didi.

She ran towards the stairs and yelled up.

"STU, ARE THE KIDS UP THEIR WITH YOU?!" Yelled Didi.

"NO." Stu yelled back down.

Didi ran back into the kitchen.

"Lou, how you seen the babies?" Asked Didi.

"Let me guess, they have gone missing." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Yes, now where are they?" Asked Didi.

"Fourth time this week, they have gone missing." Grandpa said under his breath.

Didi saw that the backdoor was open.

"They must have went outside but how did they get past us?" Didi asked herself.

Didi want outside and started yelling.

"TOMMY, DIL, KIDS WHERE ARE YOU?!" Yelled Didi.

Back in the other garden.

"That sounds like Tommy's mom." Said Phil.

"Keep it down you guys, we don't want her to hear us." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie it's time Dil and us go back." Said Kimi.

"Okay." Said Chuckie.

"Ready, guys." Said Kimi.

All the rugrats started crying so Didi could hear them and come get them.

"I can hear the kids but where are they." Said Didi.

Stu came into the garden.

"Find them yet?" Asked Stu.

"No but I can hear them." Said Didi.

Stu could now hear the crying.

"Their next door." Said Stu.

Stu ran to the fence and tried to hop it but failed.

"Damn it, wait here Didi." Stu said went back into the house.

"DON'T WORRY KIDS, WE'RE COMING!" Yelled Didi.

Stu came back out with a sledgehammer.

"STAND BACK KIDS!" Yelled Stu.

Stu started to smash the fence down.

This scared the rugrats which caused them to start crying.

"WHAT'S HAPPING YOU GUYS?!" Cried Chuckie.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Cried Lil.

"Monster from nightscares." Cried Dil.

Stu had finally brought down part of the fence.

"Oh no it's Tommy's dad, is he going to hurt us us?" Cried Lil.

"I don't know." Cried Lil.

Didi camed running though to the garden to the kids.

"Oh my goodness, I was so worried but thank god you kids are all right." Didi said as she kissed the kids foreheads.

Grandpa Lou came around the corner of the house.

"You do know you could have just go to the gate and not smash the fence." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Dad you know I love my sledgehammer and I use it for everything." Said Stu.

"Well the kids could have been in danger, we just had to do the first thing that comes to mind." Said Didi.

"That's a very dangerous thing to do." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Well it all turned out okay in the end because the kids are all right." Said Didi.

The rugrats have stopped crying.

"Can we trust her, Chuckie?" Asked Phil.

"Yeah that's Tommy's mom, she does not have the Pickles DNA." Said Chuckie.

Didi picked Dil up.

"You smell like pee" Said Didi.

"Come on kids let's get you all inside and out of the rain." Said Didi.

The rugrats started to walk towards to house with Didi behind them.

She seen the blood on Chuckie's T-shirt from the fall he had earlier on in the day.

"Oh my god, Chuckie what happened to you." Asked Didi.

Chuckie just stood their and said nothing.

Chuckie was still too scared to grown up's.

"Come on, let's get you inside and washed up." Didi said as she took Chuckie's hand.

They all got to the kitchen.

"Stu take Dil to the bedroom to give him a new diaper and take Phil, Lil, Kimi to the playpin in the living room also make sure they don't get out...again." Didi said as she gave Dil to Stu.

Stu took the rugrats to the playpin.

"Lou what happened to Chuckie." Asked Didi.

"No idea, they did not say anything at that playgroup thing and he seemed fine then." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Whatever then." Said Didi.

"Chuckie lets get you upstairs and washed before your mom and dad get here." Said.

Didi took Chuckie to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes earlier.

Stu walked out the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs.

He went to Tommy's and Dil's bedroom.

He saw it was empty.

He took his belt off.

"Where are you, Tommy?" Said Stu.

He went to his bed and took off the covers but Tommy was not their.

He flipped the whole bed over but he was still not their.

He even flipped over Dil's crib.

He went over to closet.

He opened the door and started looking in the closet but found no Tommy in their.

Stu began to get angry.

In a blind rage, he tossed his belt against the wall.

It hit a photo which crashed on the floor.

Stu went over to where the photo was.

He picked up the photo.

He saw it was a photo of himself and Tommy that was took last Christmas

Tears were not forming in Stu's eyes.

Stu sat down on the bed and began to cry.

"How could I do that to my child, how could I hurt Tommy like that." Cried Stu.

"Not only is he my son he is my whole life, I love him and he makes me happy." Cried Stu.

"We had so much fun that Christmas, I remember building Tommy this toy and he loved it, in fact where is it?" Said Stu.

Stu went back to the closet.

He began looking around.

"There it is." Smiled Stu.

Stu picked up Tommy's pop and go and placed it by the artwork wall and went back to the bed, forgetting to close the closet door.

Stu was thinking about all the fun Tommy had with this toy until Didi called him.

Back in real time.

Didi had ran Chuckie a bath.

Didi picked up Chuckie and placed him in the water.

"Didi can you come here for a minute?" Stu yelled from the other room.

"Coming," Didi yelled back.

"Chuckie you just wait here." Said Didi.

Didi turned around and saw a reptar doll on the floor.

"Oh look it's reptar, you can play with this while I'm gone." Didi said as she handed Chuckie the toy.

Didi exited the room.

Chuckie played with Reptar and splashed around the bath until he can sees the closet door open.

Chuckie felt fear run though his body as he thought it was a monster coming out to eat him until he saw it was Tommy coming out the closet.

"Oh it's just you, how come you're in their?" Asked Chuckie.

"Hiding from daddy." Tommy said sadly.

"I don't think he is bad after all Tommy, I mean he did save us." Said Chuckie.

"Save you?" Tommy said with a confused tone in his voice.

"Tommy if I tell you something can you promise not to get mad and hurt me?" Chuckie asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

"Chuckie I would never hurt you, we're best friends." Said Tommy.

"Just promise me okay." Said Chuckie.

"Okay I promise." Tommy said with his hand in the air.

Chuckie took a deep breath.

"I took Dil to come live with me because I was scared that you or your family would hurt him." Said Chuckie.

"You what?" Tommy said with a raised voice.

"That's just what I mean, you seem to get so angry lastly and I was scared you would hurt Dil." Said Chuckie.

"I am angry because Dil is being so annoying of late but I would never hurt him." Said Tommy.

"But what about that boy at playgroup?" Asked Chuckie.

"He was robbing our Reptar bars, Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"But that's no reason to hurt him, it's not nice." Said Chuckie.

"He's not my brother or my friend, he is meanie and people should stand up to people like him." Said Tommy.

"My daddy said once, violence creates violence." Said Chuckie.

Tommy just looked down with a sad look on his face.

"What did you mean by my daddy saved you?" Asked Tommy.

"Well you know I took Dil to come live with me well when I got their, my backdoor was locked because my mommy and daddy were at at work." Said Chuckie.

"We were just fine until it stared raining and we had no food also Dil wetting him did not help." Said Chuckie.

"Get to the part where my daddy saved you guys." Said Tommy.

"Okay I'm just getting their anyway we were all scared and wet but then we heard your mom so we started crying so she could find us." Said Chuckie.

"Okay but just get to the part where my daddy saves you guys." Said Tommy.

"Out of nowhere the fence started coming down and at first we were scared, Dil said it was a monster, in fact he said monster from his nightscares but it was your daddy their to save us."

"Wow." Said Tommy.

"So you see Tommy, he is not that bad." Said Chuckie.

"I'm still not sure ." Said Tommy.

Didi came back into the room.

"Oh their you are Tommy." Said Didi.

Tommy felt scared, not knowing if she was going to hurt him.

Didi picked him up and gave him kisses on the head.

This made Tommy giggle and happy on the inside.

"Were you hiding in here from Daddy, I really hope he did not find you or not hurt you so bad." Said Didi.

Stu came into the bathroom.

"Oh their he is." Said Stu.

"Stu, have you do it yet." Asked Didi.

"No." Said Stu.

"Good because I don't want to hurt my child." Said Didi.

"Same here I was so wrong, can you forgive me." Asked Stu.

"It's not me you should be asking forgiveness from, it's Tommy." Said Didi.

"Give him to me." Said Stu.

Didi was having second thoughts about it but she did hand Tommy over to Stu.

Tommy however was petrified.

Stu now had Tommy in his arms.

"I'm sorry champ for hurting you, I should have not hurt you." Stu said with tears filling his eyes.

Tommy did not what to make of this.

"I promise never to hurt you again." Said Stu.

Tommy had flashbacks to the spanking which not after caused him pain both physical and mental.

"So what do you say champ, do you forgive me?" Asked Stu.

Tommy was unsure about what to do.

Stu had really hurt him, inside and out.

Tommy looked to Chuckie.

Chuckie smiled and nodded his head.

Tommy gave Stu a hug.

"I take it as a yes." Said Stu.

"Oh that's great." Smiled Didi.

"Hey I great idea, how about next saturday I take all four of us out for pizza and movie." Said Stu.

"Yay." Said Tommy in a baby voice.

"It's so great to see Tommy happy and smiling again." Said Didi.

"Even more great I finally got Dil down for a nap." Said Stu,

"Oh good why don't you go put Tommy to sleep as well." Said Didi.

"Sure thing." Said Stu.

Stu took Tommy to his and Dil's room.

When they got their, he saw Dil was fast asleep.

This made Tommy very happy.

He could finally have a good nights sleep.

Stu put Tommy in his bed.

Didi came into the room with Tommy's drawing in hand.

"Look at what Tommy did today at playgroup." Said Didi.

Didi showed Stu the drawing.

"Wow these are great." Said Stu.

"Tommy did you do these?" Stu asked.

Tommy laughed and smiled.

"Let's put this on the wall with your other artwork."

Stu put the drawing on the wall.

"Our two boys will be together forever in the drawing." Stu said as he put his arm around Didi.

"Hey Didi come look at his other drawings." Said Stu.

Both of them looked at the artwork

"Oh look, theirs lot's of pictures of Repter but my favourites is the drawings of the family." Said Didi.

"But wait a minute, what's this drawing at the bottom?" Asked Didi.

It was a photo of a big black monster that was carrying a big long black thing.

"Stu, what is that?" Asked Didi.

"I have no idea." Said Stu.

"Why would Tommy draw a thing like that?" Asked Didi.

"Not sure but no wait Didi, it has Dil's name on the bottom here." Said Stu.

"I should read Lipschitz book on Baby drawings." Said Didi.

"Oh what does Lipschitz know anyway it's Dil, it's nothing." Said Stu.

"Well okay then." Said Didi.

"Let's get back downstairs." Said Stu.

They both turned back to Tommy.

"Goodnight sweetheat." Didi said as she kissed Tommy on the head.

"Goodnight champ." Stu said as he patted Tommy on the head.

Stu and Didi left the room.

Tommy got out of bed and went into Dil's crib.

Tommy hugged his brother.

This awoke Dil.

"Tommy." Smiled Dil.

"Dil I am sorry about the way I have been acting lately, your nightscars have been really annoying but that gives me no reason to act the way I have been acting so do you forgive me?" Smiled Tommy.

Dil hugged Tommy back.

"Aww, Thanks Dily." Smiled Tommy.

A while had passed.

"Dil can I ask you something?" Asked Tommy.

Dil looked up into Tommy's eyes.

"What are this nightscars about?" Asked Tommy.

Tears began to swell in Dill's eyes.

"Please tell me, I want to help." Said Tommy.

Dil went over to the wall where their drawings are and took one down and showed it to Tommy.

"This big scary black monster with a big, long hard black thing hits me on the head and it really hurts." Dil said before he stated crying.

"Dil I would never let anyone hurt you, this big scary monster has to come though me first." Said Tommy.

Dil carried on crying as Tommy hold him in his arms.

Meanwile in the bathroom.

"Okay Chuckie, you're all nice and clean." Said Didi.

Didi got him out the bath and started drying him with a towel.

"Chuckie, you know how much your dad worries so why don't we keep what happened at playgroup today a secret that only we know." Smiled Didi.

Chuckie did not really understand why Didi was asking him to do this.

"Okay, Chuckie?" Asked Didi.

Chuckie just nodded.

"Okay then, I have to give you one of Tommy's T-shirts because we don't need them seeing that." Said Didi.

Didi picked up Chuckie and took him downstairs to the room where their washer and dryer was.

Didi got out a T-shirt of Tommy's and put it on Chuckie.

As Didi was putting the T-shirt on, she notices the band-aid on the back of Chuckies head.

"Oh no we can't let Chaz see that." Didi said to herself.

"Okay I have to take that band-aid off so can you be a big boy and be brave for me." Smiled Didi.

Chuckie did not want the band aid took off but he was too shy to say anything.

Didi ripped off the band aid.

Chuckie yelled out in the pain.

Didi took hold of Chuckie.

"Chuckie you told me you would be a big brave boy." Didi said we a intensity in her voive.

Chuckie felt very scared.

"Don't you cry on me." Said Didi.

Chuckie wanted to cry but hold back his tears not wanting to make Didi mad.

"Now come on let's get you back with your friends." Didi said as she took Chuckies hand and led him to the playpin where the other rugrats were.

She put Chuckie in the playpin and went into the kitchen.

"What happen to to T-shirt, Chuckie?" Asked Lil.

"Tommy's mommy took it off me and gave me one of Tommy's." Said Chuckie.

"Why?" Both Phil and Lil asked at the same time.

"It had blood on it and she also said not to tell my mommy or daddy."

"But Chuckie your mommy and daddy have kiss it better." Said Lil.

"I'm not telling them, I don't want to get Didi mad." Said Chuckie.

"Do you think she has the Pickies DNA?" Asked Phil.

I don't know Phil, I just don't know anything any more." Said Chuckie.

A few minutes of silence passed.

Chuckie began to cry.

"Chuckie, what's wrong?" Asked Kimi.

"That's just thing you guys, I don't know." Cried Chuckie.

"I don't know if Tommy's mom or the rest of his family will hurt me if I tell my Mommy and Daddy what happened talking of Tommy I don't know if they will hurt him and his brother or Tommy will hurt Dilly." Cried Chuckie

"Well you don't have to worry about telling Mommy or Daddy because I'm telling them." Said Kimi.

"NO!" Chuckie yelled as he took hold of Kimi.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Cried Chuckie.

"You're hurting me now." Kimi said in a sad voice.

Chuckie let go off Kimi.

"Just promise me you won't say anything." Said Chuckie.

"Okay." Said Kimi.

Chuckie hugged Kimi.

"But what about Tommy's family and it's Pickles DNA, what do we do about that?" Asked Lil.

"We could pray?" Said Chuckie.

"Pray?" The Rugrats all asked at the same time.

"Yep my Daddy does it sometimes." Said Chuckie.

"How do you do it then?" Asked Phil.

"Well first we get on our knees, put our hands together and then ask this guy called Bob for something." Said Chuckie.

"What do we ask him for Chuckie?" Asked Kimi.

"For everything to turn out okay with Tommy and his family." Said Chuckie.

"Should we start?" Said Chuckie.

"Yeah" All the rugrats said all at once.

They all got on their knees and put their hands together.

"Dear Bob please look after Tommy's family and protect them from the Pickles DNA." All the the Rugrats said all at once.

There is a knock at the door.

"Is that Bob?" Asked Kimi.

Grandpa Lou went to open the door and it was the Rugrats mom's.

"Even better it's our mom's." Smiled Chuckie.

"Oh hi, you guys." Said Grandpa Lou.

"How are doing today?" Said Kira

"We're good but I can't stop to talk, I just here to pick the kids." Said Kira.

Didi heard it was Kira.

She ran out of the kitchen to stop her from seeing Chuckie.

"Oh hey Kira." Smiled Didi.

"Hello Didi, I just said to Lou I can't stop and talk because I need to get the kids home now." Said Kira.

"Okay well before their something I need to tell you." Said Didi.

"Oh what is it?" Asked Kira.

"Chuckie spilled his drink all over him at playgroup so I gave him a bath and one of Tommy's T-shirts." Said Didi.

"Oh silly Chuckie." Kira said as she went over to the playpin to get Chuckie and Kimi.

"Did you two have a good time, today?" Kira asked her kids.

Chuckie and Kimi said nothing.

Chuckie looked over to Didi.

Didi just looked back at Chuckie.

Chuckie started to cry.

"Oh no, I best get you two home right away." Said Kira.

Kira picked up Chuckie and took Kimi by the hand.

"Say goodbye to your friends." Said Kira.

Both Chuckie and Kimi waved goodbye to the other rugrats.

Betty picked up her kids.

"Yeah we better be going as well." Said Betty.

Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and their moms all left the Pickles household as Didi waved them off.

Didi went back to the kitchen where Grandpa Lou was sitting.

"I hope we get away with this." Didi said quietly to her self.

Kira, Chuckie and Kimi got to their house.

As they made their way inside they saw Chas sitting down on the sofa.

"Thanks for picking up the kids." Said Chas.

"It's all right, how are feeling now?" Kira asked Chas.

"I had to take a big number two but I'm fine now." Said Chas.

The kids ran over to Chas and hugged him.

"Hi kids, did you miss Daddy because I know Daddy missed you." Said Chas.

Chas noticed that Chuckie had a different top on.

"Hey Chuckie what happened to the top I put on you this morning?" Asked Chas.

"Oh Didi told me he spilled his drink all over himself." Said Kira.

"Oh my poor Chuckie, let's get you washed up and into your PJ's." Chas said as he took Chuckie's hand.

"No offence to the Pickles but Tommy and Dil always smell like number two's so it's best if I wash him." Chas said to his wife as he led Chuckie off to the bathroom.

"Okay Kimi let's get you ready for dinner." Smiled Kira.

Kira took Kimi to her bedroom and got her into her PJ's.

Kimi wanted to say something but was scared for Chuckie and what would happen.

In the bathroom, Chas was washing Chuckie.

Chuckie wanting to say something aswell but was too scared.

As Chas was washing his son, he seen the scar.

"Oh my gosh, what's this?" Asked Chas.

He turned Chuckie around and looked at him face to face.

"Chuckie tell me what happen, how did this happen?" Chas asked Chuckie.

Chuckie wanted to tell his Father but his fear stopped him.

He just looked his father dead in the eye with tears swelling in his own and said nothing.

"That's fine, you'll tell me in your own time." Chas said sadly.

Chuckie had finished his bath.

Chas dried and dressed Chuckie.

They both went downstairs for dinner.

Where they found Kira and Kimi sitting at the table.

"Your just in time for dinner." Said Kira.

Chas and Chuckie both sat down.

"Looks yummy, Kira." Said Chas.

The family started to eat their food.

Kimi looked at Chuckie.

Chuckie just shook his head.

Kira saw this.

"What's wrong with you two?" Asked Kira.

Kimi and Chuckie just said nothing.

They soon finished their food.

"Okay time for bed." Said Kira.

Chuckie and Kira took their kids up to bed.

They put the kids into bed, kissed them goodnight and left the room.

"Kira theirs something I need to ask you." Said Chas.

"Yes, what is it?" Asked Kira.

"Do you know anything about a scar on the back of Chuckie's head?" Chas asked Kira.

"What scar?" Kira asked Chas.

"I found a scar on the back of head that I have never seen before and I wanted to know if you knew about it." Said Chas.

"No, this is the first time I am hearing about it." Said Kira.

"If he did it in the house, we would know because he cries over everything." Said Kira.

"Yeah that's right, so where could it have happen?" Asked Chas.

"At the Pickles, maybe?" Asked Chas.

"No Didi would have told us if something would have happen?" Said Kira.

"Yeah your right." Said Chas.

"It's just me that is never I can do to stop my kids from being hurt." Cried Chas.

Kira pulled Chas into a hug.

"Sometimes there is nothing you can do about this things, you just got to let things play out." Said Kira.

Meanwhile at the Deville's house.

Both Phil and Lil were in their beds.

They were laying down facing the ceiling.

The twins were thinking about Tommy and this whole Pickles DNA thing.

Feelings of worry was filling their minds.

"I'm scared, Phil." Said Lil.

"Of what, Lil?" Asked Phil.

"Everything." Said Lil.

"Don't you mean Tommy?" Asked Phil.

"Yeah and this whole Pickles DNA thing." Said Lil.

"Do you think he would do something really bad?" Asked Lil.

"Don't worry Lil, if he tries anything funny I will beat him up." Phil said as shook his fist in the air.

Lil got out of her bed and went into Phil's.

Lil hugged her brother.

"Thanks for being the best big brother in the world." Said Lil.

Meanwhile at the Pickles house.

Tommy was laying in bed having a dream.

In his dream, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and Dil were all playing in the park.

The sun shined brightly as they were all running around

With smiles on their faces and laugher filled the air.

Tommy stopped to look at his friends.

He watched them as they played.

Seeing his friends happy, made him happy.

This filled his heart with a warm fuzzy feeling.

Tommy was unsure what this feeling was at first but he soon knew.

It was the feeling of love.

Out of nowhere it suddenly got dark.

A big cloud gathered in the sky.

Heavy rain started to pour from the cloud.

"Hey guys come on we're got to get out of here." Tommy yelled out.

Tommy looked around for his friends but they were gone.

The park was empty.

"Where is everyone?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy ran around the park looking for his friends and yelling out for them.

"DIL WHERE ARE YOU, CHUCKIE CRY IF YOU CAN HERE ME!" Tommy yelled out.

It was getting darker, colder and the rain was still pouring hard.

With Tommy out their only in a shirt, diaper and no shoes.

He was freezing, wet, alone and feeling very scared.

He was shaking all over all.

He was rubbing his arms to try and get warm but it did not work.

His skin felt like ice.

He could feel his inside getting colder.

This hurt him.

He screamed out in pain.

"OWWW IT'S HURTS, MOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tommy yelled out.

A bright light engulfed the sky followed by a big bangs.

It was thunder and lightning.

This scared the life out of Tommy.

Their was a another bust of bright light followed by a big bangs but this time almost hitting Tommy.

Tommy screamed.

He ran away as fast as he could.

He was looking for a place to hide.

He saw a bush and jumped into it.

He curled up into a ball and started crying.

"Where are my friends?" Said Tommy.

"I want my Mommy and Daddy." Said Tommy.

Tommy then heard the sounds of crying and screaming but it was not his.

"What's that?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy listed to the crying and screaming.

"That's Dil." Said Tommy.

Tommy called out Dil's name but heard nothing but the crying and screaming.

"Oh no Dil's in danger but I don't know what's happing to him." Said Tommy.

"It's the big scary black monster with a big, long hard black thing from Dil's nightscares, it must have him and he's hurting him." Said Tommy.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BIG MEANIE, GO PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!" Tommy yelled out.

"That won't do anything, I got to go save him." Said Tommy.

But the thunder and lightning was still going on.

Tommy was still scared.

"NO, I got to go save my brother." Said Tommy.

Tommy tried to get up but he could not.

"What's happing, I can't get up and my legs won't move." Said Tommy.

Tommy looked down and saw his legs were in a block of ice.

Seeing this made Tommy scream.

"MY LEGS!" Tommy yelled out.

The ice block started to in-case his body.

Tommy was banging on the ice with his fists but could not crack the ice.

The ice now covered the whole of his body apart from his head.

Tommy tried to move his body but could not.

Tommy started to yelled out.

"MOMMY, DADDY, GRANDPA, REPTER CAN SOMEONE JUST PLASE HELP ME!" Tommy screamed at the top of his lunges.

Tommy then felt super cold on the inside of his body.

He could feel ice spreading in his body.

Freezing his heart.

Tommy could no longer feel the fear and pain that was filling his heart.

But he could not feel the love his felt for his family or the happiness he got from his friends.

Tommy still carried on screaming, hoping someone would hear him and save him but it was no match for the sounds of the thunder, lightning and Dil crying.

The ice now in-cased Tommy's whole body.

He screams were now muffled.

Tommy still could not move his body but could move his eyes.

His eyes were rushing around just trying to find someone but they did.

It was the big scary monster with a big, long hard thing.

He lifted his big, long hard thing and smashed into ice.

Tommy awoke from his dream.

His body jerked from it was laying.

He was covered in sweat, breathing hard and his heart was beating hard.

He had the feeling of fear then he had lost in his dream but was now back in full force.

He saw it was raining outside and he could hear Dil's cry's and screams.

Tommy was unsure if he was still in his dream.

But he could move his legs.

He rushed over to Dil's bed.

"Dil what's wrong, has the big scary black monster with a big, long hard black thing hurt you?" Tommy asked as he placed his hand on Dil's shoulder

But Dil just jerked his shoulder away and crawled away from Tommy.

"What's wrong Dilly, let me help you." Tommy said as he followed him.

As Tommy went after Dil, he felt something under his foot.

Tommy picked it up.

It was paper.

The same paper he had used to draw on today.

He looked at the wall and saw their artwork gone.

He looked down on the floor and it was all ripped apart on the floor.

Anger filled Tommy up.

"How could you Dil?" Tommy said with anger filling his voice.

"All the drawings of Mommy, Daddy, Grandpa, Repter and you are gone forever now." Said Tommy.

"Big scary black monster with a big, long hard black thing hurt me." Dil cried.

"I don't care, that was my drawings and I worked hard on them." Tommy said with anger filling his voice.

Dil just carried on crying.

Tommy took hold of the nearest thing to him which was his pop and go.

He swing it around and smashed it in to the back of Dil's head.

Dil stumbled around the room and then hit the closet door.

He fall to the floor.

"Now come over here and take your spanking like a big boy." Yelled Tommy.

Dil just lay their, not moving.

"Dil?" Said Tommy.

Nothing from Dil.

Tommy went over to Dil.

He saw his eyes were wide open.

"Dil, stop pretending." Said Tommy.

Still nothing from Dil.

Tommy began to get angry.

He kicked Dil in the ribs.

No reaction from Dil.

Tommy was now confused and starting to get worried.

He bent down and started poking Dil.

"Dil come on you need stop it, it's not funny any more." Said Tommy.

But unknown to Tommy.

Dil Pickles is dead.


	2. Chapter Two Just a Another Broken Toy

The Buried Secret of Tommy Pickles

Chapter Two: Just a Another Broken Toy

I do not own Rugrats or Nickelodeon

Tommy was panicking and was in a state of confusion.

He had no idea what was going on or what to do about it.

He grabbed Dil by the shoulders and started shaking him.

"Dil it's time wake up, come on please snap out of this." Said Tommy.

Tommy carried on shaking Dil but nothing happen.

To Tommy it just felt like shaking a doll.

He let go of Dil and stared pacing the room.

"What do I do, what do I do?" Tommy said to himself.

"Should I tell my Family?" Tommy asked himself.

"No I can't." Said Tommy.

"They love him more then me." Said Tommy.

"They always have." Said Tommy.

"His the favourite one." Said Tommy.

"They will hurt me so badly when they find out." Said Tommy.

Tommy had a flashback to the spanking Stu gave him.

He remembers the pain.

He still feels the pain.

Tommy grabbed his bottom.

Even if no one was their it felt like someone was still spanking him.

Tommy wanted to cry out in pain but did not want to wake up everyone else in the house.

He just fell to his knees and let out a sob.

Tears swelled up in his eyes.

He tried to hold back the tears and his cries.

To some success.

"I wish my friends were here." Said Tommy.

"But apart from Chuckie, they all hate me." Said Tommy.

"They are going to be mad and angry at me as well when they find out." Said Tommy.

"Lil and Kimi will never talk to me again." Said Tommy.

"Phil will beat me up." Said Tommy.

"But what about Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"I'm not sure if he will help me." Said Tommy.

"He must love Dil if he try to save him...from me." Tommy said sadly.

"And I broke my word to him." Said Tommy.

"I said I would protect him like a good older brother." Said Tommy.

"But no I failed him and Dil." Tommy said as the urge to cry overcame him.

Tommy cried quietly.

Then an anger grew in him.

"No it's not my fault." Said Tommy.

"It's this Pickles DNA and Dil's Pickles DNA." Said Tommy.

Tommy got up.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Tommy yelled as he pointed at Dil.

He went over to Dil.

He circled with his hands in a fist and rage filing up inside him.

Tommy started kicking him repeatedly in the ribs.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THIS!" Yelled Tommy.

"ALWAYS MAKING MY LIFE WORST!" Yelled Tommy.

"EVERYTHING WAS GREAT UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!" Yelled Tommy.

"MY FRIENDS, FAMILY AND I WERE JUST FINE UNTIL YOU MESSED IT UP!" Yelled Tommy.

"I WAS STUCK LOOKING AFTER YOU INSTEAD OF PLAYING WITH MY FRIENDS!" Yelled Tommy.

"DID YOU MAKE IT EASY FOR ME, NO YOU WERE ALWAYS POOPING YOUR DIAPER AND BREAKING ALL OUR TOYS!" Yelled Tommy.

When Tommy said that last part he had a flashback.

(Flashback)

Tommy, Phil and Lil were in the playpin playing with the star ball.

"Look who's here Tommy." Grandpa Lou said as he walked into room with Chuckie and Kimi.

"Hi Chuckie and Kimi." Said Tommy in his baby voice.

Grandpa Lou put Chuckie and Kimi in the playpin.

"Okay you kids, you all play nice now." Grandpa Lou said as he walked out the room.

Tommy saw that Chuckie had a box in his hands.

"Hey Chuckie what's that?" Asked Tommy.

"It's my new toy my daddy got me." Said Chuckie.

"But what is it?" Asked Tommy.

"Guess." Said Chuckie.

"Bugs." Said Lil.

"Mud." Said Phil.

"A rocket ship." Said Tommy.

"A Digimon." Said Kimi.

"Kimi you know what's inside and you know it's not a Digimon." Said Chuckie.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Kimi.

"Anyway you're all wrong." Said Chuckie.

"Just tell us already." Said Tommy.

Chuckie opened the box.

"It's the new Repter toy." Said Chuckie.

"Wow." All the Rugrats said.

"But wait a minute, don't you already have a Reptar toy." Asked Tommy.

"I do but this one is different." Said Chuckie.

"How?" Asked Tommy.

"This one is a robot." Said Chuckie.

"Cool." All the rugrats said at once.

"What does it do?" Asked Phil.

"It says on the box it can move on it's own, say things and his eyes light up." Said Chuckie.

"Well what are we waiting for let's play." Said Tommy.

"YAY!" The rest of the Rugrats yelled out.

Chuckie placed him on the floor but nothing happen.

"Come on Repter don't be shy, you're here with your biggest fans." Said Tommy.

The robot Reptar did nothing.

"Repter it's time to go on adventures." Said Tommy.

The robot Reptar still did nothing.

Tommy was annoyed by this.

"Theirs no way this is Reptar, he just sits their doing nothing in fact he just dumb." Said Tommy.

"Don't say that, it can't be dumb because my daddy brought this." Said Chuckie.

"Then why is he not doing anything." Asked Tommy.

"I don't know." Said Chuckie.

"Let me have a look at him." Tommy said as he took hold of Robot Reptar.

Tommy had a look at robot Repter.

He started shaking it and hitting it.

"Tommy what are you doing, you're going to break it." Chuckie said as took robot Repter from Tommy's hands.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tommy.

"What I am doing, what are you doing?" Chuckie asked back.

"Trying to fix Repter, somethings wrong with it." Said Tommy.

"Their can't be, my Daddy got me this." Said Chuckie.

"Just give it here and I will fix it." Said Tommy.

Tommy took hold of the toy but Chuckie would not let go.

The two struggled to get the toy out of each others hands.

"Chuckie just let go and let me fix Reptar." Tommy said with a angry tone in his voice.

"NOOO!" Chuckie yelled out.

As the two struggled, Chuckie tripped over his untied shoe laces and fell towards Tommy.

But because of this the tail of the robot Repter went into Tommy's eye.

Tommy screamed out in pain and started crying.

"What the hell is happened in here?" Grandpa Lou asked as he ran into the room.

He saw Tommy rolling around on the floor crying and with one hand over his eye.

"Come here Tommy, let old grandpa help you." Said Grandpa Lou.

Grandpa Lou picked up Tommy and tried to look at his hurt eye.

But Tommy would not move his hand away from his hurt eye.

"NOOO" Tommy yelled out in his baby voice.

Grandpa Lou took a strong gripe of Tommy's arm and moved it away.

He saw that Tommy's eye was red.

Tommy's cry s and screams got louder.

How Tommy hurt his eye was unbeknown to Grandpa Lou.

"Champ, what happen?" Grandpa Lou asked Tommy.

Tommy just continued to cry.

"You must have gotten dust or dirt in your eye." Said Grandpa Lou.

"Come on let's get you better." Grandpa Lou said as he took Tommy to the kitchen.

"Let's get that eye washed." Grandpa Lou said as he put Tommy under the tap.

When the water hit Tommy, his screams got even louder.

He tried to get out of Grandpa Lou's hands.

But Grandpa Lou had a strong hold on him.

"Tommy just keep your eye open, god dam it." Said Grandpa Lou.

But Tommy kept them close and was still trying to get away.

"Here let me hold your eyelids open." Grandpa Lou said as he pulled open Tommy's eyelids.

Tommy kept slapping Grandpa Lou's hand but it could get him to let go.

The cold water now pour into Tommy's eye.

Tommy screamed out in pain.

"STOP IT, PLEASE!" Tommy cried out in pain in his baby voice.

"LOU, WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING HERE!?" A voice yelled out from behind him.

It was Didi.

"Tommy got something in his eye and I am just washing it." Said Grandpa Lou.

Didi tured the tap off and got Tommy out of Grandpa lou's hands.

"Mommy" Tommy said in his baby voice as he cried into her chest.

"It sounded like Tommy was being tortured." Said Didi.

"I was just trying to help him, doing it like you would." Said Grandpa Lou.

Didi said nothing to him.

"It's okay now Tommy, Mommy is here now and I am going to make it all better." Didi said to Tommy.

"Oh whatever, I'm going out for a beer." Grandpa Lou said as he walked out.

"Come on let's get your eyes dried." Didi said as she took Tommy to the bathroom.

Once they got to the bathroom, Didi got a towel and she started drying Tommy's eyes.

Tommy stopped crying.

"Are you feeling better now, Tommy?" Asked Didi.

Tommy just nodded.

Didi took him to his room and put him in his bed.

"Okay sweetie, you just lay here and relax and then you go play with your friends just little bit later." Didi said as she kissed him on the head and left the room.

"Where's my Reptar?" Said Tommy.

Tommy looked around his bed but could not find it.

He started to panic and begin to cry.

"Where's my Reptar, the real Reptar and not that dumb Robot Reptar?" Said Tommy.

He looked around the room to find it in Dil's crib.

He got out off his bed and ran to Dil's crib to get Reptar.

When he got Reptar he hugged the toy tightly.

Tommy walked back to his bed and got in.

"You will never hurt me, you have always been their for me and have always protected me." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

"If Dil did not put you out of place, you would have saved me from the water and that dumb Robot Reptar." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

"That was water was so scary, I was never scared of water before I mean I always loved bathtime but having all that water pouring on my face scared me." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

"Chuckie and his dumb Robot Reptar." Said Tommy.

"He's nothing next to you, Reptar." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

"You can beat him any day of the week." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

"In fact you can fight him now." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

Tommy got out of his bed.

"Yeah you can save us from Robot Reptar's powers." Tommy said to his Reptar toy.

"What do you say, Reptar?" Tommy asked the Reptar.

Tommy's imagination kicked in.

Reptar and himself have now become giants and were now in a city.

"Come on let's go fight Robot Reptar." Said Tommy.

Reptar roared back at him.

Tommy and Reptar started to rampage though the city until they saw Robot Reptar.

They were about to attack until Chuckie snapped Tommy back to reality by hugging him.

"Oh Tommy I'm happy you're okay." Said Chuckie.

"I heard your screams I looked over to see you were in the sink and your Grandpa was doing something to you but I did not know what he was doing." Said Chuckie.

"Then I thought to myself you had fell then the hole." Said Chuckie.

"Not only was I upset you were gone forever, I was upset for not saying sorry for hurting you." Said Chuckie.

"No Chuckie it was not you that hurt me, it was Robot Reptar and now the real Reptar and I are going to get our revenge." Said Tommy.

"Revenge, what are you talking about?" Asked Chuckie.

"He hurt me and now the real Reptar and I are going to hurt him." Tommy said with a anger in his voice.

"You can't do that Tommy that's Reptar, he's our hero." Said Lil.

"NO LIL, THEIRS ONLY ONE REPTAR AND HE IS STANDING RIGHT NEXT TO ME." Yelled Tommy.

(In Tommy's imagination.)

The giant real Reptar roared loudly, scaring the rest of the Rugrats.

"COME ON REPTAR, LET'S GO BEAT THAT MEANIE." Yelled giant Tommy.

"No Tommy and Reptar don't hurt Robot Reptar is our friend he did not mean what he did, tell them." Chuckie said to the giant Robot Reptar.

But giant Reptar just started to back up and began crying.

Both giant Tommy and giant Reptar jumped on giant Robot Reptar.

They were beating the daylights out of him.

They have ripped him apart.

His parts, wires and oil were laying everywhere.

"We did it Real Reptar, we beat that old evil fake Robot Reptar." giant Tommy said happily.

Giant Tommy and giant Reptar started dancing together in celebration of their win over giant Robot Reptar.

(Back in reality)

Didi was having coffee in the kitchen.

She was enjoying her cup of coffee until she heard the sound of crying coming from the living room.

She placed her cup down and ran towards the sounds of crying.

When she got into the living room.

She saw Chuckie sitting in the corner, crying his eyes out and Tommy dancing on top of a broken Robot Reptar toy with his in his hand.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPING HERE!?" Didi yelled out.

Tommy was still in his imagination.

(In Tommy's imagination.)

A giant alien appeared from nowhere.

Tommy saw this.

"Come on Real Reptar, let's protect the city and send this ugly alien back to outside space." giant Tommy said to giant Real Reptar.

They went to attack the giant alien but it was too strong.

(Back in reality)

Tommy was attacking his mother but Didi had both of his arms in hand.

"Tommy Pickles, stop this at once young man." Ordered Didi.

But Tommy did not stop.

Didi lost her patience and slapped Tommy across the face.

This snapped Tommy back to reality.

Tommy started crying loudly.

"Don't cry to me, you brought this on yourself." Didi said as she yanked Tommy up by his collar and started dragging him towards his bedroom.

Tommy was kicking and screaming as Didi was dragging him.

They got to Tommy's room.

Didi threw Tommy into the corner.

"Now you stay their and think about what you done, you bad little boy." Said Didi.

Tommy collapsed to the floor while still crying with his Reptar doll in hand.

Didi saw the toy in his hands.

"Oh no way mister, you are not going to be playing with your Reptar doll while your in time out." Didi said as she took it from Reptar.

Tommy tried to keep hold of Reptar but he was too weak and she was too strong.

"You know what I might just put this horrible thing in the trash, I always knew this was a bad influence on you." Said Didi.

Didi walked towards the door.

"Just go to sleep Tommy because I don't want to hear a another sound from you." Didi said as she turned the light off in Tommy's room.

It was a dark cold winters night and as soon as the lights went off, the room was in complete darkness.

With no Reptar to protect him and without the knowledge to turn on his night-light.

Tommy was scared.

While Tommy was a brave baby, he was brave because he had friends, family and Reptar with him who gave him that courage but now he was without them.

Tommy had now calmed down but was still scared.

"I got to find my night-light." Tommy said to himself.

Tommy's eyes were no good in the darkness and it was hard to see what was in front of him.

Tommy was scared stiff and was too freighted to move.

"I need Reptar, he can protect me from the scary things." Tommy said to himself.

Tommy remembered his and Dil's toys were just near the corner he was placed in.

"I just got to get to my toys and still if Reptar is their." Tommy said to himself.

Tommy got on his tummy and moved very slowly, hoping he was not seen by the monsters he felt hid in the darkness in his room.

He finally reached the toys.

He could not see so he felt his way around.

He thought he had something but it was just Dil's Goober doll.

"It's just Dil's dumb Goober doll, he won't protect me in fact I bet he is friends with dumb Robot Reptar." Tommy said as he tossed the Goober doll across the room.

"Here have Goober instead." Said Tommy, hoping the monsters would go after Goober not Tommy.

After going though the toys, Tommy could not find Reptar.

"He's not hear, who will protect me." Tommy said with a tear rolling down his face.

Tommy remembered their was a magazine by his toys.

A magazing with Reptar on the cover.

"It might not be the real Reptar but it will do and just seeing Reptar could scare the monsters away." Said Tommy.

He held the magazine in front of him, hoping it would do the trick.

He walked slowly to where he thought the door was.

He kept walking until he banged into something and dropped the magazine.

He felt what it was, it was the closet door that left open but Tommy did not know it was the closet door.

'Is this the door?' Tommy thought to himself.

He walked forward and then hit the wall in the closet.

'Huh what's happing, where I am?' Tommy thought to himself.

Just then it came to Tommy, where he was.

"I am in the closet, this is where the monster lives." Tommy said to himself.

Tommy ran out the closet as fast as he could while forgetting to pick up his magazing.

"Reptar protect me." Said as he put his arms up thinking he had the magazing in his hands but soon seeing he did not.

"What?" Said Tommy.

"Where is it?" Tommy asked himself as he dropped to floor seeing if he dropped it their.

He could not find it.

"Oh no I must have dropped it back their." Said Tommy.

"Back in the closet where the monster lives." Said Tommy.

"I can't go back their, he will eat me." Tommy said with fear in his voice.

Tommy just dropped to floor.

He lay on the floor in his filled by darkness with fear filling his heart and freezing his body.

"What I am going to do now?" Tommy asked himself.

"I got no Reptar or light to protect me from the monsters." Tommy quietly said to himself.

"Please bob, come help me." Tommy quietly said to himself.

Just then the door opened.

A light filled up the room and blined Tommy.

"Who's that, is that you bob?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy" A voice said.

Chuckie walked into the room.

Tommy saw it was Chuckie and ran to hug him.

But Chuckie turned away.

"Chuckie?" Asked Tommy.

"I only came up here to see if you were okay but I don't forgive you." Said Chuckie.

"Forgive me, for what?" Asked Tommy.

"For what?" Yelled Chuckie.

Tommy just looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"You really don't know." Said Chuckie.

Tommy just stood their and said nothing.

"You killed him, you killed Robot Reptar." Chuckie said with tears forming in his eyes.

"But he hurt me, Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"He was evil and even the real Reptar knew it." Said Tommy.

"That's why we did what we did, we had to destroy him." Said Tommy.

"What happen was just an accident and if you just talked to Robot Reptar, you would have seen that ." Said Chuckie.

"But he hurt me." Tommy said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Yeah but it was just a accident and like I just said if you talked to him, you would have forgiven him." Said Chuckie.

"Forgiven, what does that mean?" Asked Tommy.

"Well it's called forgiveness and it's when someone does something bad but you forgive them because you love them." Smiled Chuckie.

"Do you forgive me, Chuckie?" Asked Tommy.

"Yes because I love you." Said Chuckie.

"Thank you Chuckie." Tommy said as he hugged him while crying onto his shoulder.

"There there, it's okay Tommy." Chuckie said as he patted him on the back.

Tommy let go of chuckie.

"But does Robot Repter forgive me?" Tommy asked Chuckie.

"You will have to go ask him." Said Chuckie.

"But Mommy says I have to say in here." Tommy said sadly.

"That's not the Tommy Pickles I know, the Tommy Pickles I know would do what a baby's got to do." Said Chuckie.

"You're right." Said Tommy.

"Let's go." Said Chuckie.

"Okay but we got to be careful, we can't run into mommy." Said Tommy.

The two best friends sneaked their way downstarirs to the playpin where the rest of the rugrats and the where Robot Reptar was.

"Where's Robot Reptar?" Tommy asked everyone.

"His their." Chuckie pointed down to where all the parts and wires were scattered around the playpin.

Tommy fell to his knees and began to cry.

"Tommy what's wrong." Asked Kimi.

"I broke him, he was Chuckie's friend and I broke him." Cried Tommy.

"Tommy what you did was wrong but I forgive you because that's what best friends do, now please stop crying." Said Chuckie.

"What can I do, Chuckie?" Tommy asked Chuckie.

"Like I said, ask him for forgiveness." Said Chuckie.

Tommy got up.

He looked around.

He found Robot Reptars head by the window.

He walked over to it.

He picked it up.

"I'm so sorry Robot Reptar that I broke you, Do you forgive me?" Tommy asked Robot Reptar.

Robot Reptar said nothing back to Tommy.

"Say something then, Robot Reptar." Said Tommy.

Again nothing from Robot Reptar.

Tommy started to shake the head.

"Tommy stop that, he's dead." Chuckie said as he took hold of Tommy.

"Dead, what's that?" Asked Tommy.

"Well it's just like with Robot Reptar he's broken and that means he's dead." Said Chuckie.

"Toys get dead?" Said Tommy.

"Well you're supposed to died really." Said Chuckie.

"Hey how come you know so much about all this dead business?" Asked Lil.

Chuckie sat down on the floor.

"My daddy told me all about when I asked him about my real mommy." Chuckie said sadly.

"He said she was dead, I did not know what he meant as first but told me it like when a toy is broken." Said Chuckie.

"So what happen to your mommy?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure how she died." Said Chuckie.

"No what did your daddy do with her after she died?" Asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure but she is buried in the ground, I'm not sure why they do that." Said Chuckie.

"Well that's what we are going to with Robot Reptar." Said Tommy.

"What?" Asked Chuckie.

"If that's what they do, then that what we do." Said Tommy.

"We are going to bury Robot Reptar." Said Tommy.

"Where Tommy?" Asked Lil.

Tommy went to the screendoor and looked out to the garden.

"The sandbox." Said Tommy.

"The sandbox" All the rugrats said at once.

"Yeah I got my buckets and spades in their, it will will easy." Said Tommy.

All the Rugrats looked at each other and shook their heads in agreement.

"Okay let's get all the parts together." Said Tommy.

All the Rugrats gathered the parts of Robot Reptar together.

"Is he all together?" Asked Tommy.

"Yeah" All the rugrats said together.

"Let's go." Said Tommy.

The Rugrats went to the kitchen, luckily Didi or no other grown up's were their.

They opened the doors and went into the garden

They walked to the sandbox.

They got in the sandbox.

"Well now what?" Asked Lil.

"Well we dig." Said Tommy.

The rugrats put the down the parts of Robot Reptar and each took a spade.

They started digging a hole in the sandbox.

It was a very hot day in california.

The sweat rolled the the skin of the rugrats as they dug that hole for Robot Robot.

After a while they finally got to the bottom of the sandbox.

"We got to the bottom, guys." Said Tommy.

"Now what?" Asked Kimi.

"We bury him." Said Tommy.

All the rugrats placed the parts they picked up in the hole they just dug.

"Okay now what?" Asked Kimi.

"Do we say anything?" Asked Phil.

"I will go first., I might have not got to play with you Robot Reptar but I know you would have been a great friend to play with." Said Chuckie.

Tommy started crying again.

"Tommy what's wrong?" Asked Kimi.

"I killed him, Chuckie I'm sorry." Tommy cried as he fell to the sand and took hold of Chuckies leg.

Chuckie put his hands around Tommy's head and lifted it up.

"Tommy I forgive you." Said Chuckie.

Tommy got up.

"I feel all bad inside, it's all hurting me." Tommy said as he placed his hand over his heart.

"That means you feel guilty and that's a good thing." Said Chuckie.

"How do I stop this?" Asked Tommy.

"You know how I forgave you well now you have to forgive yourself." Said Chuckie.

"Forgive myself?" Said Tommy with a confused look on his face.

"It's when you say sorry to yourself." Said Chuckie.

"How do I do that?" Asked Tommy.

"You just say you're sorry to yourself." Said Chuckie.

"Okay then, I'm sorry." Said Tommy.

"Well?" Asked Chuckie.

"I still feel bad." Said Tommy.

"Go to the glass door and saw it to your reflection." Chuckie said as he pointed to the glass door.

"Okay" Said Tommy.

Tommy went over to the glass door and the rest of the rugrats followed him.

Tommy got to the glass door.

He saw his refection.

He looked hard and long at it.

"Say you're sorry, Tommy." Said Lil.

"Okay I will, get off my back!" Tommy snapped back at Lil.

"Hey don't talk to my sister like that." Phil said as he stepped up to Tommy and yelled in his face.

"Hey I'm sorry." Said Tommy.

"See Tommy, you can say sorry to Robot Reptar and Lil now you can say sorry to yourself." Said Chuckie.

"Mmm, I will try." Said Tommy as he turned back to his refection in the glass

He looked at it but nothing.

"Let's just forget about this and just get burying Robot Reptar over with." Tommy said as he walked off towards the sandbox with he head down.

"But Tommy what about forgiving yourself?" Asked Chuckie.

"Just forget it, Chuckie." Said Tommy.

Tommy got in the sandbox and the rest of the Rugrats followed him in their.

"Come on guys, just pick him up and throw him in their." Said Tommy.

All the Rugrats picked up the parts of Robot Reptar and threw him in the hole.

They picked up their spades and put sand into the hole.

None of the rugrats said a word.

After a while they filled up the hole.

Tommy walked off.

"Where are you going, Tommy?" Asked Chuckie.

"I got to get back to my room before my mommy finds out, I got out." Tommy said as he went back into the house.

The Rugrats just looked at each other, not knowing what to think of it all.

Tommy just kept thinking about when he saw his refection and he did not like what he saw.

(End of flashback)

Tommy was sitting on the floor.

Thinking of the events of the past.

He remembered the feelings he had when he took a long hard deep look at his reflection.

He shook them feelings out of his head, he never wanted to feel them again.

Though the flashback he just had gave him a idea.

"Dil's just a broken toy." Said Tommy.

"I can't give him to Daddy to fix because he will be angry that I broke him in the first place." Said Tommy.

"So I will just bury him in the sandbox and everyone will forget about him." Said Tommy.

"Mommy and Daddy will go back to loving just me." Said Tommy.

"My friends and I can go back to having adventures without him ruining things for us." Said Tommy.

"But how do I get down their?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy stood their for a minute, thinking.

"I will just have to do it the hard way and drag him all the way down their." Said Tommy.

Tommy went over to the door, the door was left open a little bit but Tommy opened it fully.

He went back over to Dil.

He picked up his legs and started dragging him out of the room.

He dragged him down the hallway, trying to move a sound so not to wake up the grown up's.

He got to the stairs.

He was walking backwards down the stairs.

But with Tommy still being uncoordinated, he tripped.

As he tripped he arms pulled Dil's body hard.

Tommy managed to grab hold of a step but Dil's body went flying down the stairs.

At first Tommy wanted to bust out crying but he knew if he did that, the grown up's would wake up and find the both of them.

He suppressed his tears.

Once he got a hold of himself, he got up and looked down the stairs.

He saw Dil's body laying at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey maybe that woke him up." Said Tommy.

He made his way down the stairs to where Dil was.

He got down on his knees and shook Dil.

"Are you awake Dil, come on you better not be messing with me." Tommy said as he carried on shaking Dil.

While Dil's eyes were wide open, the life was gone from them.

He had gone to sleep forever and now Tommy knew this.

He sat down and looked down at his little brothers body.

The guilt now filling his heart.

Tears rolling down his face.

"I got to tell my Mommy and Daddy." Cried Tommy.

Tommy got up and started walking up the stairs.

Thinking about what he was going to say and what they would do to him.

"They will hurt me." Said Tommy.

Tommy remembered the spanking from his Father.

Tommy remembered being put under the tap by his Grandfather.

Tommy stood their in fear.

He brain could not even think of what they would do to him if they found out what he did to Dil.

"No, burying him is my only option." Said Tommy.

Tommy went back down the stairs to where Dil was.

He picked him up by the legs and began dragging towards the back-door.

Tommy got to the back-door to find it was open.

"Why is the back-door open?" Tommy asked himself.

"It does not matter." Said Tommy as he carried on dragging Dil.

He got outside to find it was raining.

He got onto the grass, it was muddy.

The mud felt cold and disgusting underneath Tommy's feet.

Dil became heaver to drag as his clothes became very wet.

Tommy finally got to the sandbox.

He picked up his spade and started digging.

The sand had became very thick due to the rain so it was hard to dig.

Tommy dug his spade into the thick sand.

He struggled to make a hole thanks to the thick sand and the cold weather was not helping.

The rain pour down hard.

His body shaking due to have cold he was.

He stopped digging to rub his body to generate heat in his body.

As he felt his skin, it felt like rubbing ice.

"I have to get this over with." Tommy said to himself.

He carried on digging.

As he was digging a bright light engulf in the sky followed by loud bang.

Tommy screamed and ran to the bushes.

"Mommy." Tommy cried as he closed his eyes tightly and curled up into a ball.

"Wait a minute, this is just like my dream." Said Tommy.

"Is this a dream?" Tommy asked himself.

"How do I know if this is real world or a dream?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy stood their thinking.

"I know I will pinch myself." Said Tommy.

Tommy pinched himself.

He was still their.

He pinched himself hared.

He was still in the cold, in his garden with his dead brother.

Now he was pinching himself as he could.

It was causing him much pain.

His skin he was pinching was turning red.

After a while, he stopped because it just hurt too much.

"I must be awake but this feels like a nightmare." Said Tommy.

"This can't be real, I'm not like this." Said Tommy.

"I'm not a angry, grumpy and mean person." Said Tommy.

"I'm not like that to my friends," Said Tommy.

"I don't bite people." Said Tommy.

"And I...don't broke my brother." Tommy said as he broke down crying.

Tommy could not take it anymore.

His head was killing him was all this stress and confusion.

His heart was hurting from all the pain and angst.

And his whole body was freezing.

"I feel like I'm turning into a ice cube." Said Tommy.

Panic set into Tommy.

He looked down at his legs but luckily their was no ice on them.

He checked the rest of his body, no ice.

"I think this is the real world." Said Tommy.

"But how can the things that are happening in my dreams be happening in the real world?" Tommy asked himself.

"What about the big black scary monster with the big long black thing, is he real?" Tommy asked himself.

"Is he here?" Tommy asked himself.

"Is he going to hurt me?" Tommy asked himself.

"Does he hurt bad little boys like me?" Tommy asked himself.

"What does he do to bad little boys like me?" Tommy asked himself.

"Is he going to bash my head with his big long black thing?" Tommy asked himself as he coved the top of his bald head with his hands.

Tommy looked out to the garden.

Shadows filled the garden.

"Is he out their, hiding in the shadows?" Tommy asked himself.

"Is he waiting out their in the shadows, wanting to hurt me." Tommy asked himself.

The loud bang of thunder enter Tommy's eardrums, scaring the life out of him and making his heart jumped to the top of his body.

It was followed by the flash of lighting.

It lit up the garden and Tommy thought he seen the big black scary monster with the big long black thing, standing at the side of the house.

"Oh no, was that him?" Tommy asked himself.

"He hurt Dil now he's going to hurt me, no I hurt Dil." Said Tommy.

"Oh this is so confusing." Tommy said as he put his hands on his head trying to stop his headache.

It suddenly came to Tommy.

"I bashed my brother's head in." Said Tommy.

"I am the the monster?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy just stood their for a minute, processing this whole thing.

"I'm the monster who broke my brother." Tommy said to himself.

"I'm the monster who is mean to to his friends." Tommy said to himself.

"I'm the monster that hurts people." Tommy said to himself.

Tommy fell to his knees and cried.

It came rushing to him.

He is the monster with pickles DNA.

"How did it come to this?" Tommy asked himself?

"I just want to go back to playing with my friends." Tommy cried.

"I don't want this, I don't want any of this." Tommy cried.

"Why did this have to happen, what kind of monster would let this happen?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy stood up.

"I'm not the the monster." Tommy said to himself.

"It's him." Tommy said as he pointed at Dil.

Tommy got up and walked towards Dil's dead body.

"You're the monster." Said Tommy.

"A bad and naughty monster." Said Tommy.

"You made me do this." Tommy said in a angry voice.

"You ripped up all my drawings, I worked hard on them." Tommy said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Not just that, you are just always messing things up for me." Said Tommy.

"Well you know what, I'm happy I did this." Said Tommy.

"I'm going to bury you and everyone will forget about you." Said Tommy.

Tommy went back to digging the hole in the sandbox.

This time he was digging with a angry filling his muscles.

After a while he had finished that hole.

He went over to where Dil was.

He picked him up by his collar and throw him into the sandbox.

He rolled him into the hole.

Dil fell face first into the hole.

A thought came into Tommy's head.

"Where's the blood?" Tommy asked himself.

Tommy thought back to when Chuckie hurt himself at daycare.

He imaged the blood dripping from the back of the Chuckie's.

He remembered how he was draw to it.

How he wanted to touch and feel it.

Put he's fingers in Chuckie's gash.

He was now thinking back to when he bashed Dil's head in with the pop and go.

Tracing his memory for any trace of blood.

Their was none.

"How can this be?" Tommy asked himself.

"All babies bled when they get really bad boo-boos." Said Tommy.

"Just like I did when it happen to me that one time." Tommy said to himself.

(Flashback)

All the rugrats were playing with star ball in the back-garden.

Stu walked out of the house up to where the rugrats were playing.

"Boy have I got a surprise for you kids." Said Stu.

Stu placed a 4'11 sized basketball hoop down on the floor.

"I built you kids this Basketball hoop so you play basketball which will be lot's of fun and exercise." Smiled Stu.

"Now Tommy I want you to get plenty of practice so hopefully you get a full scholarship because I really don't want to pay for college well anyway you kids have fun." Said Stu.

"One last thing, you have to use this ball, that star one is too big." Stu said as he placed a smaller and more soft ball on the ground and picking up the star ball.

"Okay you kids have fun." Stu said as he walked away.

Before he went back in the house, he placed the star ball on the picnic bench.

"Hey why did my Daddy take our ball away?" Said Tommy.

"He wants us to play this basketball game, whatever that is." Said Chuckie.

"What's Basketball?" Asked Basketball.

"Oh I know, it's game my Mommy watches on the TV every night." Said Lil.

"Well what happens?" Tommy asked Lil.

"Well most times, it's Mommy getting angry and yelling about how she hates the Heat." Said Lil.

"Oh let's play that then." Said Phil.

"I HATE THE HEAT!" Yelled Phil.

"What does have to do with this thing?" Chucked asked while pointed at the Basketball hoop.

"Lil what do they do on TV?" Tommy asked Lil.

"Let me think, oh yeah all this tall grown up's get this ball and they throw it in to a hoop but more taller then that." Said Lil.

"Oh so this must be a version for babies." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah but I would rather play with my star ball." Said Tommy.

"Well let's give this a chance." Said Chuckie.

"Okay then I'm first." Tommy said as he picked the ball only to discover it was Goober ball.

"Oh no it's a my brother's dumb Goober ball." Tommy said as tossed it back to the ground.

"Oh but I love Goober and so does Dil, dont you Dil.." Chuckie said as he picked up the ball and waved it front of Dil.

Dil saw it was Goober and laughed.

"Well Dil is too small to play and their's no way we are playing with this dumb ball."

"Well I am." Chuckie said as he gave a weak toss the ball towards the hoop but the ball did not go far.

"You see, that ball does not even work." Tommy as he picked the ball from it fell.

"Goober, Goober." Laughed Dil.

"Oh you like Goober Dil, well let's see how far he can fly." Tommy said as he tossed the ball as far as he could into the next yard."

Dil started crying.

"Oh great the baby is crying." Said Tommy

"Tommy that was not very nice thing to do, that was your brother's ball and he loves Goober." Said Chuckie.

"Chuckie I did that for all of us, we can't have fun with dumb old Goober." Said Tommy.

"Let's go play with our good old star ball." Said Tommy.

"But Tommy you're Daddy put it on the table, we cant get it." Said Lil.

"If I stand on Chuckie's shoulders and I should be able to get on top of the table." Said Tommy..

"No." Chuckie said as he crossed his arms and turned his back.

"No?" Said Tommy.

"Tommy, Dil and I wanted to play with that ball because you know what we love Goober." Said Chuckie.

Tommy now felt guilty.

"I'm Sorry Chuckie, I just want to play with my star ball because it's my most favourite ball in the whole wide world." Tommy said as he hugged Chuckie.

"I's okay Tommy but I'm not the one you should be saying sorry to, it's Dil." Chuckie said as he pointed at Dil.

Tommy let go of Chuckie and walked over to Dil.

He picked him up Dil and rocked him in his arms.

"There there Dil, I'm sorry I throw your Goober ball away." Said Tommy.

Dil carried on crying.

"Please Dil, stop crying for me." Said Tommy.

After a while, Dil stopped crying.

Tommy placed Dil back down.

"Everyone happy now." Tommy asked the rest of the Rugrats.

They all nodded.

"Okay let's get my ball." Said Tommy.

Tommy went back to the table.

"Okay Chuckie get on your knees so I can get on your shoulders." Said Tommy.

Chuckie got on his knees and Tommy climbed on to his shoulders.

Chuckie slowly got up.

"Okay hold steady, Chuckie." Tommy said as he reached to get on the table.

He made it on to the table.

He walked over to ball.

He took hold of it and put it all to the sky.

All the Rugrats cheered.

"LET'S PLAY!" Tommy yelled with excitement in his voice.

Tommy tossed the ball down to the floor.

He slowly climbed down to the floor.

He picked up the ball and went to where the hoop was followed by the rest of the rugats.

"See guys this is so much better then playing with that dumb old Goober ball." Said Tommy.

"I guess so." Said Chuckie.

"Okay me first." Said Tommy.

He throw the ball but missed the hoop.

"Okay my turn." Said Chuckie.

Chuckie tossed the ball but it did not go far.

Kim, Phil and Lil both took their turns but none got close to the hoop.

"Mine, mine." Said Dil.

"No Dil, you're too little to play." Said Tommy.

"Oh come on Tommy let him play." Said Chuckie.

"Fine." Said Tommy.

Tommy rolled the ball to Dil.

Dil could barley pick up the ball.

He bent over and started to bite the ball.

"NOO DIL!" Yelled Dil.

"Stop biting the ball and give it back to me." Said Tommy with angry in his voice.

Dil dropped the ball, crossed his arms and turned away.

"Dil." Tommy said while looking right at Dil.

Dil got a mad look on his face and he tossed the ball that hit Tommy in his privates.

This was the first time he had been hit there.

It impacted on the middle of small penis and pushed right into his testicles.

It was the first time he had been hit their.

He have never felt a pain like it before.

It hurt him so much.

"AHHHH!" Tommy yelled out.

Tommy busted out crying.

He took hold of his privates and fell backwards to the ground.

"Tommy." All the Rugrats said at once.

They all went over to where he is.

"Tommy are you okay?" Chuckie said as he got all his knees.

Tommy just carried on crying.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Asked Chuckie.

"My pee-pee." Cried Tommy.

"His pee-pee?" Said Kimi and Lil.

"His pee-pee." Chuckie and Phil said to each other.

Chuckie picked Tommy up and took him to the side, away from the others.

Chuckie hugged Tommy.

"Come on, stop crying." Said Chuckie.

Tommy spotted Dil.

He was laughing.

Tommy pushed Chuckie aside.

"Oh you think this funny, you little brat." Tommy said as he marched towards Dil.

To Dil, Tommy looked like a big scary giant coming to eat him.

Dil curled into a ball and whimper out of fear due to brother.

Tommy got to Dil and put his fist up in the aim towards Dil.

"TOMMY NO!" Chuckie yelled as he raw towards Tommy and Dil.

Chuckie took hold of Tommy's arm and hold it back.

"Let go Chuckie." Said Tommy.

"No Tommy, his your brother and you can't hurt him." Said Chuckie.

"He's a brat and he needs this." Tommy said with venom in his voice.

Chuckie pulled Tommy around and now Tommy faced him.

"Tommy please." Chuckie said to Tommy while looking him right in the eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get this stupid game over with so I can go inside and take a nap-nap." Tommy said as he walked over to where the star ball was.

He picked it up and he tossed it with intensity.

It bounced of the metal rim and was heading towards where Dil was.

"DIL" Tommy yelled as he ran in front of Dil.

He ball smashed right into his mouth.

It knocked out his front two teeth.

Blood came rushing out.

He fell back and fell on top of Dil.

The rest of the Rugrats just stood their, frozen in shock.

While Dil busted out crying, Tommy was knocked silly.

Dil trying to push Tommy off with one hand and hitting him with the other other.

Tommy just lay down with his head all over the place and blood pouring out of mouth.

Chuckie finally came over to where the Pickles boys were.

"Oh my gosh Tommy, are you okay?" Chuckie asked as he pulled him up.

As he pulled Tommy up, he saw his face.

His eyes were wonky, his lower lip and chin were coved in blood.

Chuckie yelled out in fear and ran away.

He ran behind his sister.

"What's wrong, Chuckie?" Kimi asked her brother.

"I think Tommy became a monster." Said Chuckie.

"Monster?" All the Rugats said at once.

"Nah not Tommy." Said Phil.

"Look." Chuckie said while pointing at Tommy.

All the Rugrats took a close look at Tommy.

They saw how looked and were took back by fear.

Kimi started to slowly walk up to Tommy.

"Kimi wait, what are you doing?" Chuckie said as he put his hand out to stop her but it was too late as Kimi had got to Tommy.

"Tommy it's me Kimi, are you okay?" Said Kimi.

Unknown to the Rugrats, Tommy has a concussion.

Tommy said nothing, just stood their looking confused and staggering his body.

"Tommy?" Kimi said as she placed a hand on Tommy's arm.

Tommy just knocked it off and staggered off.

The rest of the Rugrats just stood their, not know what to say or do.

Tommy headed towards to the house.

He made it the slide glass door but banged into it.

Tommy fell to the floor.

His blood has stuck to the glass.

Meanwhile at the other side of the house.

Stu has came out the basement.

He walks though the living room on his way to the kitchen to get beer.

He notices the blood on the glass but does not know what it is.

"What the hell is that?" Stu asked himself as he went up to the glass.

Once their, he saw Tommy on the ground, bleeding from the mouth.

"TOMMY!" Stu yelled out.

He opened the door and went to Tommy's side.

"Tommy, what wrong?" Asked Stu.

Tommy said nothing.

Stu heard crying.

He looked over to see, Dil crying his eyes out.

"Wait here Tommy, don't move." Stu said to his son.

Stu ran over to where Dil was.

He picked him up and looked him over.

"Are you hurt Dil, please be okay." Stu said as carried checking to see if his youngest son was not hurt.

"Okay you seem to be fine, just please stop crying." Stu said as he rocked his son hoping it would stop him crying.

Tommy started to come around.

He tried to get up but could not so turned around on to his tummy.

What he saw really pissed him off.

He saw his daddy giving attention to Dil while he was in pain.

"Daddy Daddy Daddy." Tommy in his baby voice.

Stu did not hear him.

Tommy got angry.

He screamed very loudly and started crying.

Now Stu heard him.

He ran back to where Tommy was.

"Champ, what's wrong?" Asked Stu.

Tommy put arms out wanting to hold by his daddy.

"Champ, I cant hold both of you."

Tommy carried on crying very loudly.

Back where the rest of Rugrats were.

"Guys what should we do?" Asked Lil.

"Cry as well I guess." Said Chuckie.

The rest of the Rugrats started crying very loudly.

Oh shit, what now?" Stu asked him as he looked over to see the rest of the Rugrats crying.

He walked over to them but Tommy managed to out-cry them.

Stu was not stuck in the middle, not knowing where to go.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Stu screamed out.

"Stu!" A voice yelled out in the distance.

It was Didi with the other wifes.

"What on earth is going on and why is Tommy on the floor, oh my gosh he is bleeding." Didi said as he picked him.

The rest of the mom's raced over to get their kids.

"What happened to Tommy and Dil?"Asked Didi.

"I don't I just don't know." Said Stu.

"Well it looks like Tommy is really hurt, we need to take him to a hospital."

(End of flashback)

"I had to spend a week in the hospital because of you." Yelled Tommy.

"I know why you don't bleed because you're a monster." Said Tommy.

"I have wasted enough time." Said Tommy.

Tommy started to fill the hole.

As he filled the hole daylight began to break.

After a while he filled the hole.

"Oh no it's almost day time, I need to get back to bed." Said Tommy.

Tommy ran back into the house.

Up the stairs and into his room.

He got into bed.

"In the morning, everyone will just forget about him" Tommy said as went to sleep.

How wrong he will be.


End file.
